Sembilan Belas
by Misa Mitsuka
Summary: Hanya menceritakan bagaimana Jegun yang memiliki kekasih konyol seperti Jimin. Juga bagaimana Genji yang harus sabar menghadapi Sora. Serta, bumbu-bumbu persahabatan antara mereka.
1. My Sweet Love

Disclaimer : Hiroshi Takahashi

Main cast

\- Park Jimin

\- Takiya Genji

\- Kim Jegun

\- Aizawa Sora

Genre : Romance

~Misa Mitsuka~

Happy Reading

. Jimin mengamati bingkai-bingkai foto yang tertata rapi di atas meja. "Siapa yang menata ini? Seingatku tidak ada foto ini saat terakhir aku kesini." Jimin menunjuk sebuah bingkai dengan foto Genji, Hideo dan Mai.

"Kusimpan di gudang," sahut Genji.

"Dan kenapa sekarang berakhir di sini?"

Genji membalik lembar komiknya. "Sora."

"Ah." Jimin mengangguk paham. "Ini saat usiamu berapa tahun?"

"7 tahun."

"Kau tidak punya adik?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

Genji menutup buku di tangannya, meletakan di atas meja lalu memandang Jimin. "Berhenti bertanya macam-macam. Kau seperti wartawan."

Jimin mendelikan bahu. "Aku hanya mencari topik pembicaraan," sahutnya seraya duduk di samping Genji. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Jeje dan Sora belum juga kembali?"

Genji memandang ke luar jendela, jujur ia juga memikirkan hal yang sama seperti Jimin. 15 menit yang lalu, Sora dan Jegun bilang ingin membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Mereka bahkan menolak keras saat Genji dan Jimin ingin mengantar.

Jimin dan Genji masih menunggu, sampai 10 menit kemudian, tiba-tiba bel rumah Genji berbunyi. Genji beranjak dari tempatnya lalu menuju pintu, meninggalkan Jimin yang kini mulai membuka buku yang tadi ia baca.

Genji menyerit saat melihat Jegun di depan pintu. Gadis itu nampak membawa beberpa kantung belanjaan. "Dimana Sora?"

Jegun mengerutkan kening. "Sora tidak memberitahumu? Dia dipanggil ke pusat penelitian biro 2 sebentar. Sora bilang akan menyusul."

Genji merogoh sakunya, mengecek sebuah pesan yang ternyata sudah dikirim beberapa menit lalu oleh Sora.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Genji. Bisakah kau menyingkir dari pintu? Aku ingin masuk, barang-barang ini berat sekali."

"Jimin di ruang tamu." Genji menggeser tubuhnya. Jegun masuk, membuka sepatunya lalu melangkah memasuki rumah Genji.

"Aku tahu,"

Brak!

Jimin sedikit tersentak saat Jegun meletakan -melempar- belanjaannya ke samping Jimin. "Kau mau membuatku jantungan, Sayang?"

Jegun memutar bola mata jengah. "Seingatku kau tidak punya riwayat sakit jantung, Jimin."

"Apa ini?" Jimin mengamati dua buah mangkuk plastik transparan yang masih tertutup rapat dengan isiian yang Jimin tidak tau apa.

"Makanan khas indonesia," sahut Jegun seraya duduk di sofa.

"Namanya?" Sambar Genji tiba-tiba, lalu duduk di sebelah Jimin.

"Seb-" Jegun berhenti bicara lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas. "Ah, seblak."

Jimin dan Genji mematung. "Hah?"

"Memang ada nama makanan seaneh itu?" Tanya Jimin.

"Jangan menghina!" Jegun berdecak kesal. "Rasanya enak, sungguh."

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Genji mengambil mangkuk itu, memutarnya guna melihat isi di dalamnya, hanya ada tumpukan benda berwarna merah seperti cabai yang telah diblender kasar yang dicampur dengan benda lembek berwarna putih. Seperti kue pipih terbuat dari tepung.

"Aku melihat beberapa turis asal indonesia memakannya tadi. Mereka kelihatan sangat menikmatinya. Mau mencoba?" tutur Jegun.

"Aku tidak yakin," ujar Jimin. "Ini cabai kan?"

Jegun mengangguk. "Rasanya tidak pedas, aku bahkan melihat para turis itu memakannya dengan sangat cepat. Dan, mereka tidak terlihat kepedasan sama sekali."

"Kau sudah coba?"

"Sudah," Jegun menatap Genji. "Aku mau menantang kalian."

Genji menyerit. "Apa?"

"Kalian harus menghabiskan makanan ini. Satu mangkuk untuk satu orang. Dan harus dihabiskan, tidak boleh berhenti di tengah jalan."

Genji menatap Jegun curiga. "Kau memasukan racun kedalam sini?"

Jegun tersentak, sementara Jimin langsung bereaksi, menyikut bahu Genji. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam pada pacarku," protes Jimin.

"Tingkahnya mencurigakan, hal seperti ini yang harus dicurigai."

Jegun mendesah kesal. "Aku bukan pembunuh, Genji."

"Calon pembunuh maksudmu?" ralat Genji.

Jegun menatap Genji horror. "Kau serius ingin kubunuh ya?"

"Jadi tantangannya apa?" Jimin mulai merasa diabaikan.

"Ah baiklah. Mudah saja, cukup habiskan makanan ini. Tunggu sebentar aku akan ambilkan minum." Jegun berdiri, berjalan menuju dapur lalu mengambil dua botol air dingin di kulkas, serta dua buah gelas.

Setelah kembali, ia meletakan barang yang sudah ia ambil di atas meja. "Setuju?"

"Setuju. Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya," ujar Jimin.

"Bagaimana, Genji? Jika tidak berani tidak perlu ikut. Aku tahu kau-"

"Aku setuju." Jegun bersorak dalam hati. Ia tahu, ego Genji pasti terlalu tinggi untuk menolak tantangannya. Sementara Jimin, hanya perlu mengedipkan mata, Jimin pasti menurut.

Jegun membuka segel dari kedua tempat makanan tersebut. "Nah, makanlah. Tidak ada batasan waktu. Yang penting habiskan. Oh iya, sekedar informasi. Itu kerupuk tenggiri. Dicampur dengan beberapa cabai dan bumbu lain. Rasanya enak sekali. Aku yakin kalian suka."

Jimin mengambil sendok, mulai menyendok makanan itu lalu memasukan kedalam mulutnya, begitu pula dengan Genji. Jegun terlihat menahan senyumannya. "Kalau sudah dimakan harus dihabiskan."

Genji dan Jimin sama sama terdiam, saat makanan itu menyentuh lidah mereka. Rasa panas menjalar, menyebar di dalam rongga mulut mereka.

Genji dan Jimin buru-buru mengambil gelas lalu meminum air dingin sudah Jegun siapkan.

"Makanan macam apa ini?!" Rasa pedas di mulutnya masih belum hilang.

Jegun tertawa kecil. "Aku sudah bilang namanya seblak. Nah sekarang habiskan. Kalian sudah memakan satu suap, itu artinya harus dihabiskan."

Jimin menelan salivanya kasar. Membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika makanan yang rasanya seperti tumpukan cabai itu masuk kedalam tenggorokannya.

"Jeje, ini-"

"Jangan protes, Jimin." Jegun menyela. "Cepat habiskan. Dan Genji, ish kau payah sekali. Baru satu suap saja sudah tidak sanggup makan."

Jimin menyentuh pundak Genji, berbisik pelan. "Makanan pedas akan terasa enak jika dinikmati."

Jimin mengambil mangkuknya, menyendok makanan itu lalu mulai melahapnya lagi.

Jegun tertawa kecil lalu menatap Genji. Tawanya menjadi senyum mengejek. "Takut, Genji? Dasar payah."

Merasa tak terima, Genji mulai melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jimin.

Jegun diam diam mengambil ponselnya, memotret wajah Jimin juga Genji yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Keduanya nampak kepedasan. Bahkan botol yang tadinya penuh dengan air dingin kini sudah habis setengahnya. Padahal makanannya masih seperempatnya saja yang sudah habis. Tapi Genji dan Jimin terlihat benar-benar tersiksa.

Jimin berhenti. Batuk untuk beberapa saat. Jegun menyodorkan sekotak tissu. Jimin mengambil selembar tissu lalu mengusap mulutnya. Ia kembali mengambil segelas air lalu menenggaknya hingga habis. Sungguh, ini makanan paling pedas yang pernah Jimin rasakan.

"Menyerah?" Tanya Jegun. Yang tak kunjung merasa kasihan sedikitpun, padahal wajah Jimin sudah sangat memerah menahan pedas.

Jimin melirik Genji, makanan Genji sudah habis setengahnya. "Aku masih bisa."

Jegun terkikik geli saat Jimin kembali memakan makanannya. Ia benar-benar ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Jimin dan Genji.

"Mau kuambilkan minum lagi?" Jegun menawarkan saat melihat botol minum Genji sudah kosong.

"Tidak perlu," sahut Genji.

"Sombong sekali." Jegun mendecih.

Genji berhenti, tenggorokan dan mulutnya terasa terbakar. Benar-benar rasa paling pedas yang pernah masuk ke mulutnya. Makanannya tinggal setengah, tapi ia yakin tidak bisa memakannya lagi.

Sementara makanan Jimin sudah hampir habis. Jimin kembali terbatuk. Lambungnya mulai memberontak, menyebabkan mual yang naik ke tenggorokan.

"Genji? Jeje? Jimin?"

Jegun tersikap. Suara Sora. "Tunggu sebentar." Jegun beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan menuju pintu.

Sementara Jimin langsung berlari ke kamar mandi saat merasa isi lambungnya akan keluar.

Jegun tersenyum lebar menyambut Sora. "Okeri,"

Sora menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kenapa kau kelihatan senang sekali?"

Jegun menggeleng. Ia menarik Sora masuk ke dalam.

Sora menyerit saat melihat Genji menunduk menatap lantai. Di hadapannya terlihat dua mangkuk makanan serta dua botol yang sudah kosong.

"Genji?"

Genji terlihat bereaksi, namun sepertinya bukan karna panggilan Sora karna Genji langsung melangkah cepat menuju dapur.

"Genji?" Sora menoleh pada Jegun. Jegun hanya menunjukan senyuman lebarnya seraya mengangkat dua jarinya membentuk huruf 'V' Sora melirik dua mangkuk yang salah satu nya hampir habis sementara yang lain masih tersisa setengah.

"Jeje, kau ini."

Jegun terkekeh. "Kau harus lihat, Sora. Aku mengambil foto mereka untukmu. Kau pasti tertawa melihat wajah kepedasan mereka."

Sora memandang Jegun datar. "Kau tahu Genji tidak bisa makan makanan seperti ini Jeje. Aku yakin Jimin juga begitu."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin melihat mereka kepedasan saja," sahut Jegun santai.

Sora melirik ke arah dapur. Jimin nampak berjalan menuju mereka. "Genji dimana?"

Jimin menunjuk dapur dengan dagunya. Sora buru-buru menuju dapur, sementara Jegun menghampiri Jimin. Memberikan beberapa tissu padanya.

"Kau muntah, Jimin?"

Jimin menatap Jegun datar. "Kau pikir dengan makanan seperti itu aku akan sanggup menampungnya?"

Bukannya merasa bersalah, Jegun malah tertawa kecil. "Wajahmu saat kepedasan sangat jelek, Jimin."

Jimin menekan puncak kepala Jegun lalu mengacak rambutnya. "Kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku ya?"

"Genji? Daijoubu?" Sora menghampiri Genji yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Genji tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk.

"Kenapa dimakan?" tanya Sora khawatir. "Kau seharusnya tidak perlu memaksakannya."

"Jeje," ujar Genji pelan.

Sora membuang napas pelan. "Kau tahu kan Jeje itu kadang sedikit usil." Sora menyambar dua buah cangkir. "Tunggu di depan. Aku akan membuat teh untukmu dan Jimin."

Genji malah diam. Tak bergeming.

"Genji? Kau mendengarku bukan?"

Genji menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya. Rasa pedasnya masih ada. Bahkan tidak berkurang sama sekali. Namun kemudian ia mengikuti perintah Sora.

o..O..o

"Minum selagi panas. Ini akan sedikit mengurangi rasa pedasnya." Sora menyodorkan dua buah cangkir berisi teh panas pada Jimin dan Genji.

Jimin dan Genji mengambil cangkir itu lalu mulai meminumnya perlahan. Dan benar apa yang Sora katakan. Rasa pedasnya perlahan berkurang, meski tak sepenuhnya.

Sementara Jegun masih terkikik melihat bibir Jimin dan Genji yang seperti menggunakan lipstik tebal. Berwarna merah merekah.

"Jeje," Sora menyenggol pelan pinggang Jegun, seolah memberitahunya untuk berhenti tertawa.

"Oke aku berhenti,"ujar Jegun seraya menutup mulut dengan satu tangannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sora.

"Sudah lebih baik." Jimin meletakan cangkir tehnya yang tinggal setengah.

Sora melirik Genji, Genji nampak masih meminum tehnya. Teh panas pahit memang bisa menghilangkan rasa pedas, karna itu Sora membuatkan teh tanpa gula guna menghilangkan pedas di mulut Genji dan Jimin. Mengingat mereka memang tidak biasa memakan makanan yang terlalu pedas.

"Sora," panggil Jegun. Ia menunjukan ponselnya, sebuah video berdurasi 7 detik dengan Genji dan Jimin tengah memakan seblak.

"Jeje," Sora menegur. Merasa temannya ini agak keterlaluan.

Jegun hanya terkikik geli. "Ini lucu. Menyenangkan melihat wajah mereka tersiksa."

"Kau," Genji menyimpan cangkir di atas meja. "Seperti psikopat."

Jegun memutar bola mata. "Berhenti menyelidiku, Detektif Takiya. Aku bersama Sora saat pembunuhan itu terjadi."

Jimin meringis. "Kau benar-benar mirip tersangka yang tengah di introgasi."

"Dan, berhenti memanggilku Detektif," timpal Genji.

"Jadi," Jegun menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Game, aku punya game baru," usul Jimin.

Mata Jegun berbinar. "Ada? Mana?"

Jimin mengeluarkan beberapa CD game lalu meletakannya di atas meja. "Kesukaanmu," Jimin menunjuk game SAO. "Genji, kupinjam playstasionmu."

"Pakai," sahut Genji.

Jimin tersenyum "Ayo, jeje."

Jegun mengangguk semangat. "Ikut, Sora?"

Sora menggeleng. "Aku tidak mengerti cara bermainnya. Kau dan Jimin saja."

"Baiklah,"

Jegun dan Jimin mulai beranjak, pergi menuju ruang keluarga dan mulai memainkan game-game yang Jimin bawa. Sora beranjak dari tempatnya lalu duduk di sebelah Genji, niatnya hanya duduk di sebelah Genji. Tapi tiba-tiba kepala Genji bersandar di bahunya.

"Genji," tegurnya.

Genji tertawa pelan. "Hm?"

"Geli." Sora mendorong pelan kepala Genji. Menjauhkan kepala Genji dari bahunya.

Genji terkekeh pelan, tangannya beralih merangkul Sora. "Apa yang kau lakukan di pusat penelitian?"

"Stimulasi kasus. Yui Senpai memintaku untuk meneliti sesuatu," sahut Sora. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dari tasnya. "Tentang racun yang ada di apel."

"Coba kulihat." Genji mengambil selembar kertas berisikan foto apel yang berbeda.

"Ini hasil autopsi yang Haruka Senpai berikan." Sora menyodorkan selembar kertas pada Genji. "Pada gigi, mulut, dan lambung korban, terdapat racun."

Genji mengangguk paham. "Apelnya?"

"Lihat apel ini." Sora menunjuk apel yang ada di sebelah kiri. "Warnanya lebih pekat dari yang sebelah kanan. Apel sebelah kanan itu apel normal. Dan juga." Sora membalik kertasnya memperlihatkan bagian apel yang di perbesar. "Kau melihatnya? Ada sebuah titik kecil di sini. Seperti bekas suntikan."

"Aku melihatnya." Genji menatap Sora. "Jadi apa hipotesismu?"

"Kurasa ada beberapa ml cairan Bromethalin di dalam apel. Aku menemukan racun itu di bekas gigitan apel."

"Kau tahu sifatnya? Bromethalin?" tanya Genji.

Sora mengangguk. "Racun ini mengintervensi sistem syaraf pusat, juga sumsum tulang belakang. Bromethalin juga belum ada penawarnya. Ada apa, Genji?"

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh," ujar Genji. "Kau benar mengenai sifat racun ini, tapi," Genji merogoh ponselnya, mencari sesuatu di internet lalu menunjukan hasilnya pada Sora. "Kau melupakan ini."

Sora menyerit, ia membaca apa yang tertera dalam ponsel Genji. Seketika itu ia tersentak.

"Bromethalin tidak bisa bertahan dalam apel, tidak, maksudku adalah apelnya yang tidak bisa bertahan. Bromethalin akan merusak apel. Berani bertaruh, periksa apelnya. Kuyakin hanya bekas gigitannya saja yang mengandung Bromethalin," tutur Genji.

"Lalu, kenapa Bromethalin itu bisa ada di apel, gigit, mulut, dan lambung korban?"

"Ini hanya trik," ujar Genji. "Menurutku, Bromethalin ini tidak dimasukan kedalam apel."

Sora menonggak, menatap kedua mata Genji. "Lalu?"

"Pasta gigi,"

"Pasta gigi?" ulang Sora.

Genji mengangguk. "Racunnya di campur kedalam pasta gigit korban. Saat korban menggosok gigi, racun itu otomatis tertinggal di gigi juga mulut korban. Lalu korban memakan apel ini, karna giginya sudah mengandung racun, jadi bekas gigitannya di apel ini juga pasti meninggalkan jejak racun."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu? Dari mana kau tahu racunnya ada di pasta gigi?" tanya Sora heran.

"Jika kasus ini memang nyata, pembunuhnya pasti ingin mengecoh kepolisian. Dengan menjadikan apel sebagai penyebab kematiannya. Padahal, bukan apel. Tapi pasta giginya."

Sora menggeleng. "Kenapa harus pasta gigi?"

Genji tersenyum. Mengeratkan rangkulannya pada bahu Sora. "Apa lagi yang bisa memindahkan racun kedalam gigi selain makanan? Tentu saja pasta gigi."

"Tapi, kenapa warna apelnya berbeda. Dan ada bekas suntikan di apel itu," bantah Sora.

"Mereka sengaja. Mereka ingin mengecohmu." Sahut Genji. "Berikan catatanmu."

Sora menyerahkan sebuah buku kecil pada Genji. "Untuk apa?"

"Apa yang mereka suruh?"

Sora berpikir sejenak. "Membuat laporan tentang barang bukti,"

Genji melepas rangkulannya. Mulai menulis di atas kertas. "Minta mereka memberimu pasta giigi korban. Lalu kau boleh menelitinya."

Sora menghela napas. "Aku Bodoh sekali. Kenapa hal seperti itu saja aku tidak bisa menyadarinya?"

"Ini bukan salahmu, Sora. Tugas seorang forensik kimia hanya memeriksa kandungan zat dalam barang bukti. Bukan salahmu jika tidak mengetahui barang buktinya dikecoh." "Tapi seharusnya aku tahu," bantah Sora. "Seharusnya aku sadar apel tidak bisa dicampur dengan Bromethalin. Aku bahkan tidak mengecek seluruh bagian apel. Hanya bagian gigitannya saja. Aku memang payah."

Genji menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sora. "Kebanyakan orang pasti berpikir seperti itu. Bukankah sudah kubilang. Tugas seperti ini seharusnya tidak diselesaikan oleh forensik kimia. Tapi oleh Detektif."

Sora mengambil semua kertas yang berserakan. Merapikannya menjadi satu. "Kurasa aku harus lebih banyak belajar lagi."

Genji tersenyum tipis. "Kau mau kuajari? Tentang trik-trik mencuri, membunuh, dan memalsukan barang bukti?"

Sora tersentak. Memandang Genji penuh selidik, curiga. "Kau tahu?"

Genji mengangguk. "Mana dulu yang ingin kau pelajari?"

Sora menelan salivanya kasar lalu bergeser menjauhi Genji. "Jangan bilang kau pernah mempraktekkannya?"

Genji tertawa pelan, ia juga ikut menggeser posisinya mendekati Sora. "Untuk memahami isi pikiran pembunuh. Kau harus membunuh terlebih dahulu."

Mata Sora melebar. Ia menoleh, menatap Genji tak percaya. "Jangan bilang kau-"

"Pernah," potong Genji.

Bibir Sora mendadak kelu."Genji!"

"Seekor tikus," sambung Genji kemudian.

"Ish!" Sora memukul Genji dengan tas gendongnya. Merasa kesal telah dibuat kaget setengah mati. Tapi Genji hanya terkekeh.

"Aku bercanda, Sora. Aku membawa buku, menonton film, dan yang lainnya. Tidak harus tahu bagaimana rasa racun tikus untuk mengetahui itu beracun."

Sora tidak menjawab. Tapi tangannya tak tinggal diam. Ia mencubit perut Genji. Genji meringis kecil, merasakan ngilu saat Sora mencubit kulit perutnya.

"Wajah bercanda dan seriusmu itu sama saja." Dengan gemas juga rasa kesal, Sora menarik kedua pipi Genji berlawanan arah. "Kenapa wajahmu ini datar sekali sih?"

Sora berjengit kaget saat tiba-tiba Genji balik mencubit hidupngnya. Kedua tangannya yang tadi menarik pipi Genji kini beralih memegangi telapak tangan Genji yang tak kunjung melepaskan hidungnya.

"Sakit!" Sora membentak. Tapi entah kenapa suaranya malah terdengar seperti rengekan di telinga Genji. Ia semakin gemas dengan ekspresi Sora. Hingga akhirnya ia melepaskan cubitannya saat melihat wajah Sora mulai memerah, entah karna apa.

"Genji. Kau jahat sekali." Sora mengusap-usap hidungnya yang terlihat merah seperti badut. Bibirnya bergerak maju, cemberut. Tak henti-hentinya melontarkan keluhan kecil dari mulutnya.

Sementara Genji hanya menikmati ekspresi Sora. Sesekali ia terkekeh saat mendengar keluhan Sora.

Sora menoleh, menatap Genji."Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Kau seperti psikopat."

"Memangnya kalau aku psikopat kenapa?"

Sora mendecak. "Kalau Genji psikopat aku tidak mau menjadi kekasihmu lagi."

Genji semakin terkekeh. "Lalu kau mau jadi kekasih siapa, hm?" Kini Genji kembali merangkul Sora.

"Izaki atau mungkin Seki."

"Hey, aku punya anime baru. Mau melihatnya?" tanya Genji.

Sora memajukan bibirnya. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Haikyu. Mau tidak?"

"Eh?" Mata Sora mengerjap. "Episode barunya sudah rilis?"

Genji mengangguk. "Tadi malam. Mau lihat?"

Sora berlonjak girang. "Mau."

Genji tersenyum tipis. "Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan ambil laptopku."

o..O..o

Jimin bersorak saat lagi-lagi ia memenangkan gamenya. Sementara itu, Jegun nampak gusar.

"Kau curang."

Jimin menoleh. "Aku tidak curang, Sayang. Kau melihat sendiri aku bermain jujur."

"Aku mau pakai karaktermu!" Jegun mengatur karakter yang ia pakai. Sejak tadi selalu begini, gamenya selalu dimenangkan oleh Jimin. Dan saat itu terjadi, Jegun akan langsung merebut karakter yang Jimin pakai. Tapi hasilnya sama saja. Jegun tetap kalah. Dan Jimin tepat bersorak menjadi pemenang.

"Kau, harus pakai karakter pilihanku," tambah Jegun seraya merebut stik dari Jimin lalu memilih karakter Hinata untuk Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum. "Kau tega membuat Hinata melawan Madara?" Jimin melirik karakter yang Jegun pakai.

"Kau. Pasti. Kalah." Jegun menekan setiap katanya.

Jimin terkekeh. "Hinata punya byakugan."

"Madara punya Rinegan. Madara pasti menang. Pokoknya aku harus menang."

Jimin kembali terkekeh. Gamenya dimulai, Jimin nampak santai saat Jegun menyerang karakternya bertubi-tubi. Jegun tertawa senang.

"Kau akan kalah, Jimin."

"Hm? Begitu ya?"

Jegun membulatkan matanya saat karakter Jimin membuat seragan tiba-tiba tanpa bisa dicegah olehnya. Hinata nampak dikelilingi oleh dua naga berwarna biru, dan dalam waktu sekejap, dua naga itu menghantam Madara. Jari Jegun bergerak untuk mengaktifkan Rinegan Madara guna menghalau serangan Hinata. Tapi entah kenapa Madara seakan tak bisa melawan, ia hanya pasrah saat tubuhnya terangkat ke udara oleh salah satu naga Hinata lalu dihempaskan kuat ke tanah, ditambah serangan naga kedua.

Jegun menatap layar di depannya dengan tak percaya. Karakternya mati seketika, kini hanya nampak Hinata tengah berpose andalannya. Kedua tangan di belakang punggung, sebelah kaki sedikit ditekuk lengkap dengan senyuman manis.

"Curang!" Jegun merasa kesal, dari pada ia membantik stik yang ia pegang. Jegun rasa akan lebih bijak jika ia memukuli Jimin saja.

"Aku tidak mau main lagi." Kedua tangan Jegun terlipat di depan ada. Lengkap dengan wajah kesal. Ia menatap nyalang pada stik yang ada di lantai.

"Honey,"

"Ish, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Jimin! Itu menjijikan!"

Jimin terkekeh. "Baiklah, Jeje. Aku sebenarnya mau mengajarimu triknya tapi." Jimin memasang wajah sedihnya. "Sepertinya kau tidak mau main lagi ya?"

Tangan Jegun yang sejak tadi terlipat kini mulai mengendur. Matanya memincing. "Trik apa?"

"Bermain game ini. Aku punya banyak trik game tapi yah, kurasa kau sudah tidak mau main lagi." Jimin bangkit dari duduknya. Namun ia tersenyum kecik -menyeringai- saat merasakan Jegun menahannya.

"T-tunggu," cegah Jegun. "Ajari aku."

Jimin kembali duduk, menatap Jegun serius. "Ajari apa?"

"Triknya."

Seringai Jimin semakin mengembang. "Cium dulu."

"Peluk saja."

"Kalau hanya peluk aku tidak mau mengajarimu."

Jegun menghembuskan napas penjang. "Mau dicium berapa kali?"

"Sembilan,"

"Sembilan kali?"

"Sembilan belas," sambung Jimin. "Di bibir."

"Tidak mau. Kalau di pipi aku mau."

Jimin mendesah pasrah. "Baiklah, sembilan belas kali."

Jegun menggeleng. "Delapan belas."

Tangan Jimin beralih, merangkul pinggang Jegun. "Sembilan belas, Sayang."

"Tapi ajari aku triknya."

"Hm, tentu."

"Semuanya?"

Jimin kembali mengangguk. "Tentu, Sayang. Jadi bisakah aku mendapatkan ciumanku sekarang?"

Jegun tertawa kecil, perlahan ia mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi kanan Jimin.

"Satu," ujar Jimin. "Ambil stiknya, Sayang. Perhatikan saat aku mengajarimu."

Jegun mengangguk patuh, ia mengambil salah satu stik lalu memberikannya pada Jimin. Ia duduk di sebelah Jimin. Bersandar di lengan kiri Jimin.

"Baiklah," Jimin menekan tombol star. "Perhatikan."

"Pertama tekan tombol segitiga ini, lihat?"

Jegun mengangguk. Semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Jimin.

"Lalu kedua, tekan tombil diatas. Agar karaktermu lompat."

Degup jantung Jimin semakin keras saat Jegun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. Tak meyangka kekasih lucunya akan bersikap demikian.

"Selanjutnya tekan segitiga -ah salah maksudku kotak. Maaf, Sayang. Aku tidak konsen, rambutmu wangi sekali."

Jegun menatap Jimin sekilas lalu kembali melihat stik yang Jimin pegang. "Lalu?"

"Lalu tahan tombol X, oke salah. Maksudku tombol Sprin. Jeje Sayang. Bisakah kau menjauh sedikit? Kau membuat konsentrasiku buyar."

Jegun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. "Lalu?"

"Lalu kenapa kau terus merapatkan tubuhmu, Jeje? Kau ingin aku serang di sini? Ingat masih ada Genji dan Sora di sini. Ayo pindah kerumahku jika memang kau mau."

o..O..o

"Mereka lihat apa?" tanya Jegun heran saat Genji dan Sora tengah asik memperhatikan layar laptop, lengkap dengan earphone yang terpasang di telinga.

"High School DXD?" tebak Jimin.

Jegun mendengus.

"No Game No Life?"

"Akh!" Jimin merintih saat tiba-tiba Jegun menginjak kakinya.

"Genji tidak semesum dirimu, Jimin!"

Jimin terkekeh pelan. "Kau hanya tidak tahu, Jeje."

"Lagi pula mana mungkin dia mengajak Sora menonton Anime seperti itu?" timpal Jegun. "Aku mau kesana."

Jimin mengikuti langkah Jegun menuju tempat Sora dan Genji. Jegun mengintip ke layar, ingin tahu apa yang Sora dan Genji tonton.

"Eh? Jeje? Sudah selesai main gamenya?" tanya Sora seraya melepas earphonenya. Sementara Genji langsung mempause videonya.

Jegun mengangguk. "Sudah,"

"Ingat masih ada lima belas kali lagi," bisik Jimin.

"Eh? Apanya?" tanya Sora. Rupanya bisikan Jimin terlampau keras sampai Sora dan Genji bisa mendengarnya.

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa," tukas Jegun. "Kalian lihat apa tadi?"

"HaiKyu," sahut Sora. "Kau tahu?"

"Engg,"

"Tentu saja dia tidak tahu, Sora. Mana tahu dia soal Anime seperti itu," potong Jimin.

"Tentu saja. Mereka berdua hanya tahu Anime-Anime Hentai," timpal Genji.

"Enak saja!" protes Jimin dan Jegun bersamaan.

"Bisakah kalian pergi? Aku ingin melanjutkan Animenya," usir Genji. "Dan, kalian bisa melanjutkan sembilan belas kali kalian."

Wajah Jegun sontak merona. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan kira aku tidak tahu," ujar Genji seraya membawa laptop itu ke pangkuannya. Ia kembali memasangkan sebelah earphone ke telinga Sora.

Genji melirik Jegun dan Jimin yang tak juga bergeming. "Pergi, aku memberi kalian kebebasan. Kalian bebas berkeliaran di sini. Asal jangan masuk kamarku dan kamar Ayahku."

"Ayo, Jeje," ajak Jimin.

"Eh? Kemana?"

"Jangan di sini. Kau tidak lihat Genji tidak ingin diganggu?"

Genji dan Jimin saling bertukar pandangan lalu saling tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya Genji kembali menatap layar laptopnya.

"Genji?" Panggil Sora setelah Jegun dan Jimin pergi.

"Hm?"

"Kau? Tahu sesuatu? Sembilan belas kali itu, apa?"

Genji seikit tersentak, namun buru-buru menutupinya. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Kau bohong."

"Bukan apa-apa, Sora. Sudahlah, lihat saja animenya." Tangan Genji bergerak untuk merangkul Sora, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu agar tidak lagi menanyakan soal 'sembilan belas kali'

Genji menghembuskan napas panjang. Mengingat hal yang baru saja ia lihat.

Genji berjalan menuju kamar, berniat mengambil laptopnya. Dan tentu saja berjalan menuju kamar mau tidak mau harus menaiki tangga, dan ruang tempat Jimin dan Jegun bermain game, ada di belakang tangga.

"Mau dicium berapa kali?"

Genji menyerit saat mendengar suara Jegun.

"Sembilan." Dan kini suara Jimin

"Sembilan kali?"

"Sembilan belas,Di bibir."

"Tidak mau. Kalau di pipi aku mau."

Jimin mendesah pasrah. "Baiklah, sembilan belas kali."

"Delapan belas."

"Sembilan belas, Sayang."

"Tapi ajari aku triknya."

"Hm, tentu."

"Semuanya?"

"Tentu, Sayang. Jadi bisakah aku mendapatkan ciumanku sekarang?"

Genji memilih untuk tidak lagi mendengarkan, ia meneruskan langkahnya menuju kamar, mengambil laptop yang terletak di atas meja.

Genji menutup kembali pintu kamar, ia bergegas menuruni anak tangga sampai suara Jimin kembali membuatnya menoleh, melihat Jegun dan Jimin yang terlihat duduk berdekatan dengan tangan Jimin yang merangkul pinggang Jegun.

"Masih ada delapan belas lagi." Genji bisa tahu itu suara Jimin.

"Aku tidak mau menciummu lagi. Nanti bibirku bengkak."

Genji menyerit.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang cium."

Genji mendengar Jegun tertawa kecil. "Tapi di pipi."

"Dua,"

"Tiga,"

Genji bergidig, buru-buru berjalan menuju ruang tamu, dimana Sora menunggunya.

"Lama sekali. Apa ada masalah?" tanya Sora.

Genji menggeleng. Ia duduk di sebelah Sora lalu menyalakan laptopnya.

"Genji?"

"Hm?"

"Kau melihat Jeje dan Jimin?"

Gerakan tangan Genji yang tengah memasang earphone langsung berhenti. "Kenapa?"

Sora menggeleng. "Aku tidak mendengar suara mereka. Apa sebaiknya aku lihat saja?"

"Jangan." Genji buru-buru menahan tangan Sora lalu mendudukan Sora di sebelahnya. "Aku melihat mereka. Mereka sedang bermain game. Jangan diganggu."

"Kubilang jangan, Sora. Bukankah kau juga bilang ingin menonton anime?"

Sora mengangguk paham. "Baiklah." Ia mulai mengenakan sebelah earphonenya saat layar mulai menunjukan opening Anime.

'Bisa-bisa otakmu tercemar jika melihat mereka, Sora," batin Genji.

o..O..o

Sora mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, berusaha menggapai kemasan biskuit cokelat yang ada di rak paling atas. Namun kemudian Sora kembali berdiri normal, ia menurunkan tangannya lalu menghela napas. Sora melihat ke kanan dan kiri, tak ada satupun orang di minimarket ini yang bisa ia mintai tolong. Meja kasir dan tempatnya berdiri terlalu jauh, dan jujur Sora terlalu malas pergi kesana.

Sora kembali menonggak, menatap biskuit cokelat kesukaannya, ini aneh biasanya biskuit itu diletakan di rak tengah sehingga Sora bisa dengan mudah mengambilnya. Tapi seolah mengejek, sekarang biskuit itu berada ddi rak paling tinggi.

'Mungkin, sekali lagi. Aku hampir meraihnya tadi,' batin Sora. Ia kembali berjinjit, mencoba meraih biskuit cokelat itu. Sampai sebuah tangan ikut mengambilnya dengan mudah. Sora tersentak, menoleh ke belakang dimana seorang pemuda tengah berdiri.

"Pendek," ejeknya.

Sora cemberut. "Rak itu yang terlalu tinggi."

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan lalu memberikan biskuit di tangannya pada Sora.

Sora tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Jimin."

Jimin mengangguk. "Kau tahu dimana Genji?"

"Tahu," sahut Sora. "Genji dan Jeje sedang ada di biro 2, bukan? Kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku tahu."

Sora menyerit. "Lalu kenapa masih bertanya?"

"Hanya basa-basi." Jimin melirik keranjang belanjaan Sora. "Sudah selesai? Masih ada lagi yang ingin kau beli? Butuh jaga untuk mengambil barang?"

Sora tertawa pelan. "Kuara ini cukup. Dan, tidak terimakasih."

"Kalau begitu ayo ke kasir."

"Jimin," Sora memanggil. Membuat Jimin yang telah lebih dulu berjalan berhenti dan menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak beli apa-apa?"

Jimin menggeleng. "Aku sedang lewat tadi. Dan kulihat ada bayi beruang sedang kesulitan mengambil barang. Jadi aku berniat membantu."

Sora melucutkan bibirnya. 'Apa maksudnya bayi beruang?'

"Aku mau ke biro 2. Ikut?"

Sora mengangguk. "Aku juga ingin menemui Jeje dan Genji."

"Kalau begitu ayo,"

Mereka sampai di meja kasir, memberikan belanjaan lalu membayarnya. Sora menatap sejenak kantung yang ia pegang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jimin. "Ada yang kurang?"

Sora menggeleng.

"Mau kubantu bawa?" tawar Jimin.

Sora menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Terimakasih."

Jimin tersenyum. Ia membuka pintu kaca baginya dan Sora.

"Terimakasih," ucap Sora lagi.

Jimin tertawa pelan. "Kau itu memang manis ya?"

"Eh?"

"Wajahmu, tingkahmu. Pantas saja Genji tergila-gila padamu. Dia bahkan terlihat seperti orang gila saat kau pergi ke Osaka."

Sora terdiam. "Aku memang seperti ini."

Sora dan Jimin berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Tokyo, langkah mereka menuju tempat yang sama. Stasiun bawah tanah.

"Aku heran," ujar Jimin. "Jeje sudah sangat lama berteman denganmu bukan?"

"Uhm," Sora mengangguk. "Sejak SD."

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa meniru sikapmu, ya?" tanya Jimin. "Dia sama sekali tidak bisa bersikap manis. Terutama padaku. Padahal aku kan pacarnya."

Sora tertawa geli. "Mungkin itu memang perasaanmu saja. Menurutku Jeje sudah cukup manis."

"Ajari dia," ujar Jimin.

Sora menyerit. "Siapa?"

"Jeje," Jimin menyahut. "Ajari dia bersikap manis sepertimu."

Sora tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu kau juga harus belajar banyak dari Genji."

Kini giliran Jimin yang bingung. "Aku?"

Sora mengangguk. Ia berhenti melangkah lalu menatap Jimin. "Jeje benar. Ternyata Jimin tidak bisa seromantis Genji."

Jimin membeku, merasa konyol telah dibuat mati kutu oleh Sora. Jimin mengangkat tangan kanannya, menggaruk tengkuknya yang bahkan tidak terasa gatal.

Sora tersenyum. "Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu."

Jimin balas tersenyum. "Kau tahu, aku tidak perlu seorang gadis manis untuk menemaniku. Hanya seorang gadis yang bisa membuatku tertawa saat melihat ekspresinya."

"Dan sebaliknya," ujar Sora. "Kurasa Jeje tidak terlalu membutuhkan seorang pria romantis. Hanya seorang pemuda konyol yang bisa membuatnya tertawa."

"Aku tidak heran kenapa kau dan Genji bisa bertahan sejauh ini, Sora," ujar Jimin.

"Jangan menjadi seperti kami." Sora mulai melanjutkan langkahnya kembali. Diikuti Jimin.

"Meskipun terlihat mudah. Tapi hubungan kami tidak semulus itu," tambahnya. "Karna itu, jadilah pasangan yang lebih baik dari kami."

"Semua hubungan pasti memiliki masalah," sahut Jimin.

"Jimin. Tolong jaga Jeje. Jaga dia baik-baik. Jangan meninggalkannya seperti Xiumin. Tolong jaga Jeje. Seperti Genji yang menjagaku."

Jimin tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak akan menjaganya seperti Genji menjagamu."

Sora menyerit.

"Aku, akan menjaga Jeje lebih baik dari pada Genji menjagamu."

Kini Sora tersenyum. "Aku percaya. Genji bilang kau adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya."

o..O..o

Genji menghembuskan napas gusar. Ia kembali membenturkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Hanya lima hari, Genji."

"Tapi ini di Nagoya, Senpai," bantah Genji.

"Apa bedanya? Stimulasi kasus memang biasanya dilakukan di sana."

Genji menatap tajam Matsuya. "Aku tersinggung, Senpai. Kami di undang ke biro dua untuk membantu pekerjaan kalian. Dan saat kami memenuhi undangan itu, kalian malah menguji kami seperti ini." Genji meletakan kertas di genggamannya ke atas meja dengan sedikit gebrakan.

"Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian lakukan pada Sora dan Jeje," sambung Genji. Ia mendecih. "Menjijikan, kalian pikir bisa menjebak mereka dengan permainan seperti itu?"

"Genji, itu bukan aku." Matsuya mencoba menjelaskan. "Bos besar harus mempercayai kalian. Kalian masih terlalu muda untuk masuk ke biro ini."

Mata Genji memincing. "Lalu kenapa mengundang kami untuk bekerja sama?"

"Karna aku yang merekomendasikan kalian." Ryuji tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruangan Matsuya, duduk di sebelah Genji lalu mengambil kertas di atas meja itu. "Aku akan membantu kalian. Tenang saja."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, Senpai," tolak Genji dingin.

Ryuji tertawa pelan. "Anak kecil sepertimu tidak tahu apa-apa, Genji."

Genji merasa muak, baru saja ia akan bangkit sebelum Ryuji menahannya.

"Kau dan Jimin harus tetap mengikuti stimulasi kasus di Nagoya minggu depan. Dan itu tidak bisa dibantah. Kami akan mengirim surat izin ke Universitasmu."

"Terserah," ujar Genji acuh.

"Satu lagi."

Genji menghela napas jenuh. Ingin segera keluar dari ruangan ini. Genji menyerit saat Ryuji mengeluarkan empat buah tiket padanya.

"Pergilah. Aku yakin kalian membutuhkan hiburan," ujar Ryuji.

"Tidak perlu, Senpai. Terimakasih."

"Genji," kini Matsuya membuka suara. "Aku, Ryuji, dan Haruka baru sama kesana minggu lalu. Tempatnya menarik. Pergilah, Sora dan Jegun pasti menyukainya."

"Ada bianglala," timpal Ryuji. "Permen kapasnya juga enak. Coba ajak mereka kesana. Mereka pasti suka."

"Ini juga, sebagai permintaan maaf kami," sambung Matsuya.

Genji tertawa mengejek. "Kau pikir kami bisa dibeli dengan ini?"

"Anak ini memang keras kepala," dengus Matsuya.

Ryuji tertawa. "Apa aku harus memberikannya langsung pada Sora?"

Genji menghela napas lalu mengambil empat buah tiket itu. "Jika tiket ini adalah pencingan. Dan kalian menjebak kami untuk terlibat kasus nanti. Aku bersumpah akan menarik semua teman-temanku untuk keluar dari biro dua."

Ryuji tersenyum. "Tenang, Genji. Kami tidak mungkin membiarkan ACE biro ini pergi begitu saja."

"Aku permisi," pamit Genji.

"Menunduklah sebentar," ujar Ryuji tiba-tiba. "Hormati senpaimu."

Genji menghela napas gusar. Ia berbalik, membungkuk sebentar pada Ryuji dan Matsuya kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ryuji tersenyum tipis. "Lihat, Matsuya. Itu ACE kita."

Matsuya memijat keningnya. "Aku heran. Padahal mereka sudah menyelesaikan banyak kasus, tapi. Bos seakan menutup mata hanya karna umur mereka."

o..O..o

Jegun langsung tersikap saat melihat Genji keluar dari ruangan Matsuya. Ia buru-buru menghampiri Genji. "Bagaimana?"

Genji menyerit. "Apa?"

"Apa yang mereka katakan?"

Genji tidak menjawab. Ia justru melirik map yang ada di tangan kiri Jegun. Genji mengambil map itu dengan kasar lalu mulai membacanya.

"Hei!"

"Diam." Genji mulai berjalan, masih dengan membuka map Jegun. "Apa ini? Mayat-mayat yang sudah lama? Untuk apa mengautopsinya lagi?"

Jegun menggeleng. "Aku hanya melaksanakan perintah. Haruka Senpai bilang dia juga seperti itu saat pertama kali masuk." Jegun kemudiann menatap Genji. "Ada apa?"

Mata Genji tertuju pada selembar kertas berisi hasil autopsi. Ia menyerit. "Tidak ada."

"Apa, kau merasakannya? Entahlah, aku hanya merasa kita sedang diuji saat ini," ujar Jegun.

Genji tertawa pelan lalu menutup map di tangannya. "Kau benar."

Jegun menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau lapar?"

"Tidak."

"Ck, aku tahu kau lapar. Ayo makan siang. Aku juga lapar lagi pula di kantin banyak makanan enak."

Genji menghembuskan napas pelan. "Aku belajar dari masalalu. Untuk tidak makan makanan yang kau rekomendasikan."

Jegun terkikik geli. "Kali ini aku serius. Aku tidak akan menjahilimu lagi, sungguh."

"Tidak, terimakasih."

Jegun mendengus kesal. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Niatku baik. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Itu saja. Apa yang salah dengan ajakanku? Jangan curiga terus, kau tidak sedang menangani sebuah kasus, Detektif. Hanya menerima ajakan makan siangku saja apa salahnya?"

Genji mengusap sebelah telinganya. Merasa panas telah mendengar celotehan Jegun. 'Pantas Jimin bilang dia berisik,' batinnya.

"Oi! Kau mendengarkan aku, Detektif?"

Genji menatap Jegun tajam. "Berhenti memanggilku Detektif."

"Kalau begitu ayo makan siang. Aku kelaparan. Kau mau bertanggung jawab atas kema- hmmppft."

"Berisik!" Tak tanggung-tanggung, Genji menjejalkan roti isi yang ia bawa ke mulut Jegun. "Makan! Kau bilang lapar kan?" Tangannya tidak berhenti mendorong roti isi itu agar masuk ke mulut Jegun. Namun Jegun menolak, ia menepis tangan Genji dengan kasar lalu membuang roti itu.

"Bodoh!" Jegun membersihkan mulutnya yang kini dipenuhi serpihan roti dan juga selai. Sebuah tatapan tajam dilayangkan pada Genji. "Dari mana kau dapat roti itu?!"

"Kenapa? Mau lagi? Masih ada banyak di rumahku," sahut Genji santai sambil kembali berjalan.

"Genji! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku heran kenapa Sora bisa sangat nyaman berada di dekatmu. Kukira terlalu banyak berada di dekatmu akan mengancam keselamatan jiwa dan raganya."

Genji naik pitam. Bisakah Jegun diam? Sungguh ia butuh sedikit ketenangan saat ini, tapi sejak tadi, makhluk menyerupai gadis di sebelahnya terus mengoceh.

"Dasar laki-laki tidak punya hati!" sembur Jegun.

Namun kekesalan Jegun tak bertahan lama, saat Genji melempar map miliknya ke lantai lalu menatap Jegun dengan tajam.

"A-apa lihat-lihat? Aku t-tidak takut!" tantang Jegun kemudian.

Aura pembunuh tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuh Genji. Jegun menelan salivanya kasar, rasanya seperti sedang berhadapan dengan Shinigami.

"Jeje, Genji."

Jegun sontak menoleh saat namanya di panggil. Raut ketakutannya berubah menjadi ceria seketika saat melihat Sora dan Jimin berjalan ke arahnya. Dengan semangat ia melambai. "Sora," tak berani sedikitpun melihat Genji. Jegun yakin, Genji masih terlihat seperti shinigami saat ini.

Sora dan Jimin tiba di hadapan Jegun. Senyum cerah Sora seakan membuat Jegun melupakan aura pembunuh yang Genji keluarkan. "Bagaimana autopsimu?" tanya Sora.

Jegun tersenyum. "Berjalan lancar."

"Syukurlah." Sora melirik Genji. Lalu menyerit heran. "Genji? Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Apa, ada masalah?"

"Ah tidak," tukas Jegun cepat. "Bukankah wajahnya memang seperti ini?" Jegun berusaha tertawa ringan. Namun kemudian Genji mendelik tajam padanya. Jegun bergidig, buru-buru pindah ke belakang tubuh Jimin.

"Ada apa, Jeje?" tanya Jimin heran.

"Temanmu itu ingin membunuhku, tahu," bisik Jegun pelan.

"Eh, ini map apa?" Sora memungut map yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia menatap Genji. "Ini punyamu, Genji?"

"I-itu milikku," Jegun mengambil map itu cepat lalu tertawa ringan. "Tidak sengaja tadi terjatuh."

Sora menyerit. "Genji, Jeje. Kalian berdua aneh sekali. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," sahut Genji. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang?"

Sora mengangguk. "Boleh juga."

"Aku juga setuju," timpal Jimin.

'Cih, tadi bilang tidak mau,' dengus Jegun dalam hati.

"Ikut tidak?" tanya Genji ketus.

"Ikut!" Jegun menyahut tak kalah ketus. "Ayo, Jimin." Jegun beralih menggandeng tangan Jimin lalu berjalan mendahului Genji dan Sora.

Sora memandang Jegun heran lalu menatap Genji, seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Sora," ujar Genji seraya menggenggam tangan Sora. "Temanmu itu hanya terlalu berisik."

Sora tersenyum tipis. "Jeje kan memang seperti itu, Genji. Seharusnya kau tahu."

"Aku tahu Jeje berisik. Tapi aku tidak menyangka. Dia ternyata lebih berisik dari Jimin."

Sora tertawa pelan. "Kau ini."

o..O..o

"Kenapa bisa datang kesini bersama Jimin?"

"Oh," Jimin menegakan duduknya lalu melirik Sora yang duduk di sebelah Genji. "Bayi beruanganmu tadi kesulitan mengambil biskuit cokelat. Jadi aku membantunya."

Sora merengut. "Bayi beruang," dengusnya.

Jegun terkikik geli. "Panggilan yang bagus. Baby bear. Bagus bukan?"

Sora merajuk. "Jeje," protesenya.

Genji bahkan ikut tertawa saat Jegun tak henti-hentinya menggoda Sora.

"Jeje, Jimin. Kalian menyebalkan." Sora menyimpan sendoknya lalu menempelkan wajahnya ke lengan Genji.

"Genji," adunya.

Bukannya membantu, Genji malah terkekeh. "Hm? Kenapa?"

"Lihat! Kelakuannya seperti bayi beruang." Jimin dan Jegun semakin menjadi, mereka bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata karna menertawai Sora.

"Genji," cengkraman Sora pada jaket Genji semakin erat, seiring dengan masih terdengarnya tawa Jimin dan Jegun.

"Eh," mata Sora menangkap beberapa buah tiket di saku jaket Genji. "Genji? Ini apa?"

"Oh, aku baru ingin mengatakannya pada kalian." Genji mengeluarkan tiket tersebut lalu menyimpannya di atas meja. "Ryuji Senpai memberiku tiket ini. Tidak, maksudku dia memberikannya untuk kita."

Jegun mengambil salah satu tiket itu. "Ryuu Park?"

"Aku pernah kesana. Tapi sudah lama. Mungkin sekarang tempatnya sudah berubah," ujar Sora.

"Lalu kenapa Ryuji Senpai memberikannya pada kita?" tanya Jimin.

Genji mengangkat bahu. "Sebagai hadiah?"

Sora menyerit. "Hadiah? Hadiah atas apa?"

"Hadiah kesabaran kita selama menjalani masa pelatihan di biro ini, mungkin," tebak Jimin.

Genji tersenyum miring. "Ini belum apa-apa. Ada yang lebih gila, asal kau tahu."

Jegun mengambil empat buah tiket tersebut. "Tiket-tiket ini serius untuk kita?"

Genji mengangguk. "Mau kesana?"

"Mau!" jawab Jegun dan Sora serentak. Mereka kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Boleh juga," gumam Jimin.

"Kau mau kan, Genji?" tanya Sora.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Yeay." Sora dan Jegun bertos ria.

"Pasti menyenangkan," ujar Jegun.

"Uhm." Sora mengangguk. "Kapan kita akan kesana?"

"Besok?" tawar Jimin.

Jegun merengut. "Besok tidak bisa. Aku ada jadwal kuliah."

"Lusa?" Kini Genji yang menawari.

"Lusa, aku harus ke pusat penelitian lagi," ujar Sora.

Jegun menghela napas. "Akhir minggu ini?"

Jimin, Genji dan Sora nampak berpikir.

"Boleh," sahut Jimin.

"Jadwalku kosong," timpal Genji.

"Aku juga ada waktu luang," Sora menimpali.

Senyum sumringah terlukis di wajah Jegun.

"Jadi kita deal. Akhir minggu ini."

Sora mengangguk. "Jam satu siang. Kita bertemu di depan gerbang Ryuu Park."

"Oke!"

Sora dan Jegun nampak terkekeh geli sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan acara makan mereka.

Owari


	2. My Baby Bear

Disclaimer : Hiroshi Takahashi

Cast : Takiya Genji, Park Jimin, Aizawa Sora, Kim Jegun

Genre : Romance

~Misa Mitsuka~

Happy Reading

Sora mengeratkan genggamannya pada tali tas ranselnya. Kedua manik caramelnya tak henti memandang jalanan di depan pintu gerbang 'Ryuu Park'. "Mereka lama sekali," keluhnya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, Sora." Genji berusaha menghibur. "Bagaimana jika kita masuk duluan? Mungkin di sana kau bisa dapat tempat duduk?" tawarnya.

Sora menggeleng. "Tidak mau. Aku mau masuk sama-sama."

"Lagi pula- Ah, itu mereka." Mata Sora berbinar saat melihat Jimin dan Jegun baru saja datang.

"Ah, maaf. Apa kami membuat kalian menunggu lama?" tanya Jegun.

"Ti-"

"Ya," potong Genji cepat. "Kalian membuat kami menunggu lama. Kemana saja kalian?"

Jimin tersenyum lebar. "Menyelesaikan urusan 'Sembilan Belas Kali' kami."

Jegun tiba-tiba blushing, sementara Sora mengerutkan dahi. Lagi-lagi Sembilan Belas Kali. Sora memandang Genji dengan penuh tanda tanya. Seakan menuntut Genji untuk menjelaskan maksud dari kalimat aneh itu.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk." Genji buru-buru memalingkan pandangannya. Enggan menjelaskan lebih lanjut pasal 'Sembilan Belas Kali' pada Sora.

Jegun menggandeng Sora sambil terus menyusuri setiap sudut taman bermain tersebut. "Katanya taman bermain ini dinamai Ryuu Park karna dulu ada seekor naga yang dikubur di tanah ini. Kalian membacanya?"

Sora mengangguk. "Ada juga yang bilang, kepala dan tubuh naganya dikubur terpisah."

"Ah, iya-iya benar. Itu karna sang Naga adalah sosok siluman, bukan?"

Lagi-lagi Sora mengangguk keras. "Karna itu warga marah, jadi membunuh naga, lalu memotong kepalanya. Dan dikubur secara terpisah."

"Ah, sepertinya kita membaca dari sumber yang sama," ujar Jegun riang.

Sementara itu, Genji dan Jimin yang berjalan di belakang Sora dan Jegun hanya bisa menyerit heran saat kekasih mereka begitu heboh membicarakan soal mitos naga di tempat ini. Hey, itu hanya mitos, bukan? Belum tentu nyata.

Sora dan Jegun tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah lalu berbalik. "Kita mau naik wahana apa?"

Jimin nampak berpikir. "Histeria?"

"Histerianya belum dibuka." Genji menunjuk wahana histeria yang masih sepi.

Jimin melirik jam di tangannya. "Ah, 30 menit lagi. Lalu kita mau kemana?"

"Bianglala?" tanya Sora.

"Bombomkar," ujar Jegun kemudian.

Sora dan Jegun terdiam lalu saling berpandangan seraya bersorak bersamaan. "Rumah sadako!"

"Iya, ayo kesana," ajak Jegun.

"Ayo." Sora berlonjak senang lalu menatap Genji. "Ge-"

"Tidak."

"Eh?"

"Sora, dengar. Kau hanya akan berteriak ketakutan di sana. Pokoknya jangan ke sana. Pilih wahana lain."

Sora memajukan bibirnya, tidak suka dengan jawaban Genji.

"Dan kau," Jimin menambahkan. "Aku masih ingat wajah pucatmu saat terakhir kali kita ke rumah hantu. Pilih wahana lain."

"Ish, kalian sama-sama menyebalkan," dengus Jegun.

"Bianglala saja," usul Genji.

"Saetelah itu bombomkar," tambah Jimin.

Sora dan Jegun hanya bergumam kecil. "Kami tidak mau juga kalian akan memaksa," gumam Jegun.

"Kau bilang apa, Sayang?"

"Aku bilang ayo kesana," sahut Jegun seraya menatap tajam Jimin.

"Jeje," panggil Sora seraya meremas lengan Jegun. "Aku mau ke rumah sadako."

"Tenang, Sora. Kita pasti akan kesana. Nah sekarang kita ikuti saja dulu mau mereka."

"Kau punya ide?"

Jegun mengangguk. "Ide cemerlang. Tenang saja. Kita pasti ke rumah sadako, tanpa mereka." Jegun terkikik geli, begitupun Sora.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" bisik Jimin.

Genji mengangkat bahu.

"Aku, mau naik bianglala bersama Sora," ujar Jegun tiba-tiba saat mereka tengah mengantri.

Jimin langsung berdiri di hadapan Jegun. "Kau bisa baca? Pernah SD? Pernah belajar baca kan? Tidak lihat papan itu bertuliskan 'direkomendasikan menaiki bianglala bersama kekasih'." Jimin menunjuk papan besar berisi peraturan menaiki biang lala.

Jegun menyerit. "Kau yang tidak pernah SD. Atau jangan-jangan tidak pernah lulus ya? Jelas-jelas tulisannya 'dilarang naik bersama orang mesum'."

Genji menggeleng pelan. Merasa jengah melihat pertengkaran Jegun dan Jimin.

"Sora?"

"Uhm?"

Genji mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo."

Sora melirik Jegun sejenak, Jegun masih nampak asik bergelut dengan Jimin soal 'lulus SD, bisa membaca, dan tulisan di papan.' Sora akhirnya menerima uluran tangan Genji, ikut bersama Genji menaiki salah satu sangkar bianglala.

"Eh?" Jegun menoleh ke sampingnya, menyadari Sora sudah tidak ada di sana. Ia lalu melihat Sora dan Genji sudah berada di dalam sangkar.

"Aku ditinggal. Ish, ini semua gara-garamu, Jimin. Kau menyebalkan!"

Jimin mendecak lalu menarik tangan Jegun memasuki salah satu sangkar.

"Jangan dekat-dekat," peringat Jegun.

Jimin menyeringai. "Masih ada Sebelas kali lagi, Jeje."

"Ish, sudah kubilang aku tidak mau naik bianglala bersama makhluk mesum sepertimu. Sekarang menjauh atau aku akan robohkan bianglala ini!"

Jimin terkekeh, tidak menghiraukan ucapan Jegun dan justru beralih merangkul Jegun.

"Menjauh!!"

"Ssstt diam, Sayang. Kau tidak mau ada helikopter datang kesini hanya karna mengira ada seeokor tikus sedang dimakan kucing, bukan?"

Jegun merengut. "Berani menciumku, akan kutendang bokongmu sampai kau terlempar dari sangkar ini."

Jimin tersenyum semakin lebar lalu tiba-tiba mengecup pipi Jegun. "Sembilan."

"JIMIN!!"

Sora sontak menoleh ke sangkar di bawahnya, tempat Jegun dan Jimin. "Genji? Jeje kenapa?"

"Jangan menghiraukannya, Sora. Mereka baik-baik saja," sahut Genji cuek.

"Tapi tadi Jeje berteriak."

"Lihat pemandangannya, Sora." Genji menunjuk ke luar sangkar.

Mata Sora sontak berbinar, senyuman terlukis di wajah Sora saat melihat keindahan Ryuu Park yang dikelilingi oleh kebun teh dari ketinggian

"Indah," gumam Sora.

Genji tersenyum tipis. Ia mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sora lalu membawa Sora kedalam rangkulannya. "Hm?"

"Pemandangannya," Sora menatap Genji sejenak lalu kembali melihat kedepan. "Pemandangannya indah, Genji."

Tangan Genji perlahan turun memeluk pinggang Sora. Ia lalu meletakan dagunya di bahu Sora. "Ya, indah sekali."

"Ah, Genji lihat." Sora memekik saat melihat sebuah bangunan yang dihiasi banyak lampu yang masih padam. Dan lampu-lampu itu akan dinyalakan malam nanti. "Nanti malam, pasti di sana bagus."

"Hm." Genji hanya menggumam, mencoba menikmati kenyamanan posisinya saat ini.

"Nanti malam kita kesana," ajak Sora.

"Boleh?"

"Boleh." Genji menyibak rambut Sora yang menghalangi pandangannya. "Asal jangan ke rumah sadako. Mengerti?"

Sora mengigit bibir bawahnya. "M-memangnya jika aku kesana, k-kenapa?"

"Aku akan sangat marah jika kau sampai kesana. Jadi jangan pergi kesana, mengerti?"

"W-wakatta." Cengkraman Sora pada besi sangkar mengerat, satu sisi ia ingin pergi bersama Jegun. Tapi sisi lain, bagaimana jika Genji benar-benar marah?

o..O..o

Jegun lagi-lagi batuk. Ia berkali-kali memegangi kepalanya seakan takut kepala itu lepas. Sementara Jimin yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau benar-benar gila, Jimin. Kepalaku pusing! Aku tidak mau naik bombomkar denganmu lagi!"

Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak? Jimin mengendarai bombomkarnya seperti orang gila. Menabrak sana-sini tanpa henti. Dan itu sukses membuat kepala Jegun berputar.

"Kau haus?"

Sora menoleh, baru saja ia akan membuka mulut sebelum Jegun menyela.

"Ya. Kami haus. Jadi sebaiknya kalian cepat belikan minum untuk kami."

Genji melirik sebuah kursi, ia membawa Sora kesana lalu mendudukannya. "Tunggu di sini bersama Jeje. Aku dan Jimin pergi sebentar."

Sora hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Jangan pergi kemanapun," tambah Genji.

Sora kembali mengangguk.

Genji tersenyum tipis. "Pintar. Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar."

"See? Dia benar-benar mirip bayi beruang, bukan?" bisik Jimin.

Jegun menyerit, namun kemudian mengangguk kikuk, melihat bagaimana sahabatnya benar-benar diperlakukan seperti bayi oleh Genji.

"Ayo, Jimin."

Jimin tersikap. "A-ah, ayo. Jeje tunggu di sini, nee. Dan," Jimin melirik Sora sekilas. "Jaga bayi beruang itu."

Jegun meninju pelan pinggang Jimin. Jimin terkekeh lalu pergi bersama Genji.

"Jeje?"

Jegun menoleh, menghampiri Sora yang tengah memainkan ponselnya.

"Foto?"

"Boleh,"

Setelah puas berfoto, Jegun menarik Sora untuk berdiri.

"Eh? Jeje? Mau kemana?"

Jegun terdiam sejenak lalu melihat ke sekeliling, tak tampak kehadiran Genji ataupun Jimin. "Rumah sadako. Ayo, ini kesempatan kita."

"Engg, entahlah, Jeje. Aku tidak yakin. Genji bila-"

"Sudahlah, Sora. Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, sebelum Genji dan Jimin kembali," potong Jegun.

Sora mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ayo, percaya padaku. Ini pasti menyenangkan."

"Uhm, baiklah."

Jegun membawa Sora pergi, berjalan menuju rumah sadako.

"Jeje." Sora kembali menahan tangan Jegun saat mereka hendak masuk ke dalam rumah sadako. "Sebaiknya kita kembali. Bagaimana jika Jimin dan Genji mencari kita?"

Jegun tersenyum tipis. "Tenanglah, Sora. Sini beririkan ponselmu."

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Berikan saja, percaya padaku."

Ragu, namun akhirnya Sora memberikan ponselnya pada Jegun. "Untuk apa?"

Jegun mematikan ponsel Sora lalu menyimpan di dalam tasnya. "Ponselku juga kumatikan. Dengan begitu Jimin dan Genji tidak bisa menghubungi kita."

"Tapi, Jeje. Bagaimana jika mereka mengkhawatirkan kita?"

Jegun mengelus pelan bahu Sora. "Tidak, Sora. Setelah selesai masuk kedalam kita akan langsung ke tempat Jimin dan Genji. Aku janji." Jegun kemudian menarik tangan Sora, untuk duduk di salah satu gerbong kereta yang akan membawa mereka berkeliling.

"Jeje, aku takut Genji marah, sungguh. Dia sudah melarangku untuk masuk kesini."

Jegun tersenyum tipis. "Sora, Genji tidak akan mungkin bisa marah padamu. Dia terlalu memanjakanmu, percayalah ini akan baik-baik saja. Peluk aku saja kalau kau ketakutan, oke?"

"U-uhm."

o..O..o

"Dasar pedagang genit! Seenaknya mendahulukan gadis-gadis itu," dengus Jimin.

"Berisik, Jimin. Kau membuat kekesalanku semakin naik saat mendengar keluhanmu."

Jimin menghela napas panjang. Memandang dua buah minuman di tangannya. "Semoga aku bisa selamat dari tendangan Jeje. Kau tahu? Kita pergi cukup lama."

"Hn." Genji hanya menanggapi Jimin dengan gumaman. Matanya memincing saat tidak menemukan Sora ataupun Jegun. "Dimana mereka?"

"Hah?" Jimin buru-buru menoleh. Sama seperti Genji, ia juga tak melihat Sora ataupun Jegun. "Seingatku kita meninggalkan mereka di sini."

Genji menghampiri bangku itu, menyimpan dua minuman yang ia pegang di sana lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Bagaimana?"

Genji menggeleng. "Ponsel Sora tidak aktif."

Jimin buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi Jegun. Namun dahinya menyerit. "Jeje juga."

"Ck, kemana mereka!" decak Genji. Matanya menyisir setiap sudut taman bermain, berusaha menemukan Sora dan Jegun.

"Rumah sadako," ujar Jimin tiba-tiba. "Kurasa mereka kesana."

"Kalau begitu ayo kesana."

o..O..o

Wajah Jegun dan Sora terlihat pucat pasi setelah keluar dari rumah sadako. Pandangan mereka kosong, seakan baru saja melihat hal mengerikan.

"Jeje, aku tidak mau masuk kesana lagi."

Jegun mengangguk. "Aku juga."

Mereka berjalan lurus dengan tatapan kosong, masih saling menggandeng.

"Jeje, burger."

Mata Jegun dan Sora berbinar saat melihat kedai burger tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Seketika tatapan kosong mereka berganti, menjadi tatapan pernuh harapan jika sebuah burger ekstra keju bisa ada di genggaman mereka.

"Mau beli?" tawar Jegun.

"Ayo!" Sora memekik senang

Sora dan Jegun langsung menyambar meja berkapasitas empat orang. "Mau pesan apa?" tanya Jegun.

"Burger ekstra keju."

Jegun terkikik. "Selera kita sama. Baiklah, tunggu di sini. Aku, akan bilang pada Jimin dan Genji untuk menyusul kesini."

Sora mengangguk paham. Jegun terlihat menghampiri meja kasir lalu menulis pesanan mereka. Sora menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, hingga ia mendengar suara tangis seorang anak kecil.

"Kaachan." Anak kecil itu terlihat berjalan sendirian di tengah kerumunan banyak orang sambil terus menangis memanggil 'Kaachan'. Orang yang berlalu lalang nampak seakan tak peduli akan bocah itu, akhirnya Sora berdiri, menghampiri sang bocah yang berada cukup jauh dengannya.

"Hei, adik kecil."

"Kaachan." Bocah itu menangis semakin keras saat Sora menyapanya.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kemana ibumu, adik kecil?"

"Kaachan."

Sora menyerit, bocah itu malah beralih menarik tangannya sambil menyebut 'Kaachan.'

"Ah, kau mencari ibumu, ya? Ayo, kita cari Ibu nee."

Isakan bocah itu sedikit mereda, namun ia menolak saat Sora hendak menggandengnya berjalan.

"Kenapa?"

Bocah itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Sora.

Sora tersenyum kecil. Seakan mengerti, ia membawa bocah gembul itu kedalam gendongannya. Sora melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedai burger, namun bocah dalam gendongannya menangis semakin keras.

"Kenapa, aduk kecil?"

"Kaachan!" Bocah itu menunjuk ke kerumunan orang yang ada di dekat wahana histeria.

"Ibumu di sana?"

"Hiks, Kaachan."

"A-ah baiklah, kita kesana, nee."

o..O..o

"Eh? Sora?" Jegun menoleh ke segala arah saat tak menemukan Sora di mejanya.

"Ano, permisi, Ojisan." Jegun menegur seorang pria paruh baya di meja sebelahnya. "Apa anda melihat temanku? Tadi dia duduk di sini."

Pria itu nampak berpikir. "Sepertinya tadi dia kesana."

"Ah, terimakasih, Ojisan." Jegun membungkuk, ia meletakan nampan berisi dua buah burger di atas meja lalu berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk pria tadi.

Mata Jegun menyipit saat tak juga menemukan keberadaan Sora. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdesir ketakutan saat membayangkan Sora hilang di tengah kerumunan orang-orang.

"M-matilah aku." Jantung semakin kencang berdegup saat melihat Genji dan Jimin betjalan ke arahnya. "Apa yang harus kukatakan. Ya ampun, Sora. Kau dimana?"

Tubuh Jegun semakin mengigil ketakutan. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu dimana Sora. Dan lagi, Genji pasti akan menanyakan keberadaan Sora padanya.

'Ya Tuhan. Kumohon buat aku pingsan sekarang juga!'

"Jeje?" Jegun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat saat mendengar suara Jimin memanggilnya. Ia menarik napas panjang lalu mencoba untuk bersikap biasa.

"Ah kalian. Engg, ada apa?"

Genji menyerit. "Di-"

"Se-sebaiknya kita ke kedai burger. Aku sudah pesan burger untuk kita. A-ayo," potong Jegun.

Genji tidak menyahut, ia hanya berjalan mengikuti Jimin dan Jegun ke kedai burger. Dahinya menyerit saat tak melihat Sora.

"Dimana Sora?"

Jegun duduk dengan tidak tenang. "Huh? S-sora? Sepertinya dia sedang ke toilet." Jegun tersenyum canggung lalu memandang jus jeruknya. Menghindari kontak mata dengan Jimin, apalagi Genji.

Jegun terus duduk dengan gelisah, ia berkali-kali mencuri pandang ke kiri dan kanan, berharap Sora akan segera datang. Tapi Sora sama sekali tidak datang. Dan itu membuatnya khawatir dan takut setengah mati.

"S-sepertinya," Jegun bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku harus menguyul Sora ke toilet. Aku permisi sebentar."

Mata Jegun membulat saar merasa Genji mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Merasa agak risih, Jimin buru-buru menepis tangan Genji, membiarkan Jegun memegangi telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Dimana Sora?"

Jegun mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat. "Maaf," ia menunduk. "S-sora hilang."

Genji dan Jimin sontak terkejut.

"Kau bercanda, Jeje? Ini tidak lucu, Sayang," ujar Jimin.

Jegun menggeleng keras, beralih ke belakang punggung Jimin, bersembunyi dari tatapan mematikan Genji.

"Tadi saat aku pesan burger, aku meninggalkannya di sini. Dan saat aku kembali Sora sudah hilang," tuturnya pelan.

Rahang Genji mengeras, namun ia buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Ponsel Sora," ujar Jegun, menghentikan gerakan Genji. "Ada padaku."

Genji menyerit. "Kenapa bisa ada padamu?"

"Aku mengambilnya tadi. Sebelum masuk rumah sadako, aku tidak mau Sora diam-diam menghubungimu, jadi. Kukira keputusan yang bijak jika aku mengambil ponselnya."

Brak!

Jegun tersentak saat Genji memukul meja dengan keras. Ia semakin berlindung di punggung Jimin saat semua pengunjung menatapnya.

"Hei, kawan. Tenang sedikit," ujar Jimin seraya menahan tubuh Genji. Ia lalu berbisik. "Kendalikan dirimu, Bodoh. Kau membuat malu!"

"Aku minta maaf. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud membuat Sora menghilang. Aku juga sangat mengkhawatirkannya," cicit Jegun di belakang punggung Jimin.

Jimin sendiri heran. Jarang sekali ini ia melihat Jegun setakut ini pada seseorang.

"Berpencar, cari Sora ke sampai ketemu!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jimin, Genji langsung pergi dari kedai itu. Menyisakan Jegun dan Jimin.

"Jimin. Bagaimana ini? Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sora."

Jimin menghela napas lalu membalik badannya menghadap Jegun. "Bagaimana mungkin kau kehilangan bayi beruang itu? Sudah kubilang, kan. Pegangi tangannya, kalau perlu beri dia tali pengikat agar tidak hilang."

Jegun memukul bahu Jimin. "Berhenti bercanda, Jimin. Kau mengatakan itu seolah dia adalah anak kecil!"

"Kalau dia sudah dewasa dia tidak akan menghilang seperti ini. Dan lagi, Genji tidak akan sepanik itu."

Jimin tersentak saat mendengar isakan Jegun.

"H-hei, Sayang. Ah baiklah-baiklah aku mengerti. Kita cari Sora. Ayo."

"Aku takut," ucap Jegun lirih. "Ada begitu banyak orang di sini. Bagaimana jika Sora terdorong lalu terinjak-injak?Kita harus secepatnya menemukan Sora, Jimin. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya."

Jimin mengangguk kikuk. "Iya, ayo kita cari. Tenanglah, Jeje. -hei sudah, aduh berhent menangis, Sayang. Malu, banyak orang yang melihat."

"Cepat cari Sora, Bodoh. Jangan bercanda terus!"

"Iya, Sayang. Ayo, kita cari bersama, nee?"

Jimin sendiri heran, Jegun bersikap seolah ia telah kehilangan seorang anak kecil, padahal Jegun sendiri yang bilang Sora bukanlah anak kecil.

o..O..o

Kaki Sora mulai pegal, tangannya seakan kram karna terus menggendong bocah gembul yang sejak tadi terus menangis sambil meneriakan 'Kaachan'.

"Sshh, adik manis berhenti menangis. Nanti tidak cantik lagi."

Sora menyesali perkataannya, karna bocah itu malah menangis semakin keras. Sora sudah mulai menyerah, sebenarnya bisa saja ia mendatangi pusat informasi, hanya saja, setiap ia ingin menanyakan dimana tempatnya pada orang yang berlalu-lalang, bocah dalam gendongannya semakin menangis kencang. Dan itu akan berhenti jika Sora kembali mengajaknya berjalan.

Sora melirik sebuah kursi, ia membawa bocah gembul itu ke sana lalu menurunkannya. Mata bocah itu berkata-kaca menatap Sora. "Neechan?"

"Istirahat dulu di sini, nee. Kaki Neechan pegal. Nanti kita cari Ibu lagi, oke?"

Bibir bawah bocah itu semakin maju, tak butuh beberapa lama sampai tangisan keras kembali terdengar. "Kaachan. Yuki mau Kaachan."

'Ah jadi namanya Yuki.' Batin Sora.

"Hweee Kaachan!"

Merasa tak tega, akhirnya Sora kembali menggendong Yuki. "Sshh, jangan menangis, manis. Nee nee ayo kita cari ibumu lagi, nee?"

Tangisan Yuki perlahan mereda, seiring dengan Sora yang membawanya kembali berjalan. Yuki mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Sora dan masih menangis sesenggukan di bahu Sora.

Sora mulai resah, ia sudah berjalan lebih dari satu jam. Tapi Ibu dari Yuki tak juga terlihat.

"Kaachan!"

Sora sontak menoleh saat Yuki menunjuk seorang wanita yang tengah memakan ice cream dengan seorang pria.

"Itu ibumu?" tanya Sora.

Yuki mengerjapkan mata lalu mengangguk. "Kaachan."

"Kita kesana, nee." Sora menyerit heran. Bisa-bisanya mereka berdua dengan santai memakan ice cream padahal anaknya tengah menghilang. Dasar orang tua kejam!

"Ano, permisi."

"Kaachan!"

"Eh, sshh diam dulu, Yuki Sayang." Sora menepuk punggung Yuki, berusaha meredam tangis bocah gembul itu.

"Ya? Ada apa Nona?" tanya sang wanita.

"Apakah ini, putri kalian?"

Wanita itu memandang Sora heran, lalu bertatapan dengan sang pria. Seketika itu mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak."Kami belum menikah, Nona."

Sora tersikap. "B-begitu kah? Ah, maafkan aku." Sora kemudian memandang Yuki. "Dia bukan ibumu?"

Yuki menggeleng lugu lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke ice cream yang wanita itu pegang. "Kaachan."

"Nona, sepertinya dia ingin ice creamnya," ujar pria itu.

"Kau mau, Yuki? Kita beli nee. Jangan menangis."

Sora beralih mendatangi kedai ice cream, ia memberi satu cup ice cream vanila lalu memberikannya pada Yuki.

"Aligatou."

Sora terkekeh gemas saat mendengar logat cadel Yuki, dengan gemas ia mencium pipi bulat Yuki. "Nee,"

"Nah, sekarang kita ke pusat infomasi." Sora setidaknya yakin, Yuki tidak akan menangis selagi ice creamnya masih ada.

"Neechan?" Yuki menyodorkan sesendok ice cream ke mulut Sora.

Sora tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Untuk Yuki saja."

Mata Yuki mengerjap, namun ia langsung melahap ice creamnya kembali.

Mata Sora menangkap seorang pria berjas yang tengah berdiri bersama dua orang pria lainnya yang terlihat seperti bodyguardnya. Kaki Sora melangkah menuju pria itu, berharap ia akan bisa membantu Sora.

"Permisi, Paman. Apak-"

"Ah di sini dia rupanya." Mata pria itu berbinar saat melihat Sora. Ia melirik bodyguard di sampingnya. "Kenapa dia bawa anak?" bisiknya.

Bodyguard itu menggeleng. "Entahlah, Tuan. Tapi, sepertinya bukan dia orangnya. Dia masih kecil, Tuan?"

"Kalau masih kecil kenapa bawa anak?"

Bodyguard itu kembali menggeleng.

Sementara Sora perlahan bergerak mundur, merasa pria itu tidak bisa membantunya, melainkan justru membuatnya dalam bahaya.

"Hei, Nona. Mau kemana? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya pria itu ramah, namun matanya terus menyusuri tubuh Sora, dari atas ke bawah.

Sora menggeleng. "T-tidak. Maaf, sepertinya aku salah orang. A-aku permisi."

"Hei mau kemana? Tunggu saja di sini. Temani aku sebentar." Pria berjas itu memegangi tangan Sora yang tidak menggendong Yuki. Yuki yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa mengerjap, menatap pria berjas itu lalu menatap Sora bergantian.

"Paman, tolong lepaskan. Aku harus pergi." Sora mencoba melepaskan cengkraman pria itu namun usahanya sia-sia.

Yuki menangis keras saat pria berjas itu berusaha menarik Sora, ia melempar cup ice cream yang ia pegang ke wajah pria berjas itu.

"Akh! Sialan!" Ice cream itu sukses masuk kedalam mata sang pria berjas, dan itu membuat cengkramannya pada Sora mengendur.

Merasa ini waktu yang tepat, Sora segera mendekap Yuki kuat-kuat lalu berlari menjauh.

"Argh mataku!"

Para pengunjung yang berlalu lalang nampak menatap curiga pada pria itu.

"Tuan, haruskah kita mengejarnya?"

"Tidak," pria itu perlahan membuka matanya, mendapati tatapan aneh dari pada penunjung, juga melihat Sora yang berlalu menjauh.

"Ah baiklah jika kau ingin main sendiri. Jaga adikmu baik-baik, Sayang. Dan jangan pulang terlalu larut, nanti ibumu khawatir, mengerti?" Pria itu sedikit berteriak, guna meyakinkan para penunjung bahwa ia bukan orang jahat.

Napas Sora terenggah-engah. Ia mendudukan dirinya dan Yuki di sebuah kursi panjang seraya mengatur napasnya.

"Hiks Neechan."

"Sshh, sudah, Yuki. Kita sudah aman." Sora mengelus punggung Yuki lalu mendudukan Yuki di pangkuannya. Yuki masih menangis kencang, ia bahkan menghentak-hentakan kakinya kuat. Membuat Sora kewalahan menangani bocah gembul itu.

"Yuki, Sayang. Hei, lihat. Neechan punya biskuit, mau?"

Tangisan Yuki perlahan berhenti saat Sora memberinya sepotong biskuit cokelat.

Sora tersenyum hangat saat Yuki perlahan memakan biskuit cokelat itu. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus surai hitam Yuki. Ia menghela napas. Orang tua Yuki pasti mencarinya.

Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Berharap bisa secepatnya menemukan pusat informasi.

Sora tersentak saat mendengar suara kucing, dengan takut ia menoleh ke bawah kakinya. Terlihat seekor kucing dengan bulu abu-abu berputar putar di kakinya. Tubuh Sora menegang seketika.

"P-pergi." Sora mengayunkan kakinya, berusaha mengusir kucing itu. Namun kucing itu justru mencakar-cakar kaus kaki Sora.

"P-pergi! KYAA!" Sora menjerit saat tiba-tiba kucing itu melompat ke pangkuannya, ia beringsut memeluk Yuki dengan erat.

"Yuki, usir kucingnya!"

Yuki mengerjap, ia menoleh ke samping dimana kucing itu duduk dengan tenang. Namun Sora malah semakin histeris dan memeluk Yuki erat. Merasa perlu, Yuki mengelus punggung Sora dengan tangan mungilnya, berharap Neechannya bisa berhenti menangis.

Sora seketika terhisak saat kucing itu tak berhenti mengeong. Ia sontak menjerit saat merasakan bulu kucing itu menyentuh tangannya.

"YUKI!"

Yuki menatap bingung pada kucing itu, tangannya melambai berusaha mengusir kucing itu namun tak sampai.

o..O..o

"Terimakasih." Jimin membungkuk sebentar lalu kembali bertanya pada pengunjung yang lain. Ia melirik Jegun yang sudah nampak frustasi karna sejak tadi tak juga menemukan Sora.

"Jimin bagaimana ini?"

"Sshh, sudah Sayang jangan menangis terus. Ini tak akan merubah apapun." Jimin kembali menyeka air mata Jegun. Berharap kekasihnya itu bisa sedikit tenang.

"Aku khawatir, Jimin. Ini salahku, aku seharusnya tidak meninggalkan Sora sendirian saat itu."

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus, Jeje. Tenanglah. Kita semua mengkhawatirkan Sora. Kau, aku, dan juga Genji, tapi jangan menangis seperti ini. Kau tidak seperti Jeje yang kukenal."

"Kita harus mencari kemana lagi, Jimin?"

"Tunggu sebentar." Jimin mengeluarkan ponselnya, bermaksud menghubungi Genji. Berharap Genji mempunyai kabar baik.

'Kau temukan Sora?'

Jimin menghela napas. "Aku justru ingin bertanya padamu."

'Aku tidak melihatnya.'

"Kau sudah coba datangi pusat informasi?" tanya Jimin.

'Untuk apa? Kau pikir dia anak kecil yang hilang.'

"Bukankah dia itu bayimu?"

'Dengar, Jimin! Jangan hubungi aku sampai kau temukan Sora!'

Genji menutup telponnya sepihat. Pening di kepalanya semakin menjadi saat mendengar teriakan pengunjung yang menaiki wahana.

"Danna bagaimana ini?"

Dan kini ia semakin pusing saat mendengar suara wanita menangis.

"Tenang, Hime. Kita akan temukan Yuki, tenang ya."

Wanita itu terhisak semakin kuat. "Aku khawatir, Danna. Bagaimana jiksa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada bayi kita?"

Genji menghela napas. Memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri taman bermain. Kurang lebih, nasibnya sama seperti pasangan suami istri tadi. Ia juga kehilangan bayinya. Bayi beruangnya, Aizawa Sora, merangkak entah kemana.

Ia melihat sebuah kedai ice cream. Mengingat Sora yang menyukai ice cream, ia berjalan menuju kedai itu. Berharap bisa menemukan bayi beruangnya. Namun lagi-lagi ia harus menelan pil kekecewaan. Tak ada tanda sedikitpun bahwa Sora ada di sana.

'Sora kau dimana, Sayang? Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini.'

Kaki Genji terus melangkah melewati beberapa wahana yang ramai dikunjugi.

"Yuki, usir kucingnya!"

Tubuh Genji seketika menegang. Ia hafal benar suara itu. Ia sontak mengikuti suara itu, dan dugaannya benar. Sora terlihat tengah menangis sambil memeluk seorang anak perempuan.

"YUKI!"

Genji cepat-cepat melangkah menuju kursi itu. Ia menyerit saat seekor kucing seakan ingin menggoda Sora dengan terus berputar di sebelah Sora. Isakan Sora semakin kuat, begitu juga dengan pelukannya pada Yuki. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di tubuh gembul Yuki.

Genji bergegas mengambil kucing itu lalu membawanya ke dekat pohon, memastikan kucing itu tidak akan kembali mengganggu Sora.

"Sora?"

Sora mengangkay kepalanya. Ia menonggak menatap Genji. "Genji!"

Genji mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sora saat gadis yang masih memeluk Yuki itu tiba-tiba meletakan kepalanya di dada Genji. Genji merengkuh tubuh Sora, mengelus punggung Sora dengan lembut.

Yuki yang juga ikut dipeluk oleh Genji hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya. Biskuit cokelatnya tinggal setengah, ia menyodorkan biskuit itu ke wajah Genji. Merasa harus berterimakasih karna Genji telah mengusir kucing yang membuat Sora ketakutan.

Genji menyerit, beberapa detik ia dan Yuki hanya saling bertatapan. Saat merasa sudah sedikit tenang, Genji melepas rengkuhannya lalu mengusap wajah Sora yang basah karna air mata dengan Ibu jarinya.

"Kau kemana saja, Sora? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Genji menyibak poni Sora agar bisa melihat wajah Sora lebih jelas.

"Maaf," ujar Sora lirih.

"Dan, siapa ini?" Genji melirik Yuki yang masih sibuk menyodorkan biskuit ke mulutnya.

Sora membetulkan posisi duduk Yuki di pangkuannya. "Ini Yuki. Tadi, dia kehilangan ibunya."

Genji menyerit. "Yuki?"

Sora mengangguk.

"Kau sudah membawanya ke pusat informasi?"

Sora menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu dimana tempatnya. Dan saat aku ingin menanyakannya pada seseorang, Yuki selalu menangis."

"Kita bawa dia ke pusat informasi. Orang tuanya pasti mencari dia."

"Kau benar. Yuki, kita ke ibumu, nee?"

"Kaachan?"

Sora tersenyum tipis, seakan melupakan bahwa ia baru saja menangis. "Nee."

Sora berdiri, masih dengan Yuki dalam gendongannya.

"Biar aku yang gendong," ujar Genji seraya mengambil alih Yuki dari tangan Sora.

"Eh, tapi ge-"

"Neechan!" Yuki tiba-tiba menangis saat berada dalam gendongan Genji. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Sora, berharap Sora akan kembali menggendongnya.

"Yuki bersama Niichan dulu, nee?" Sora mencoba membujuk Yuki, lagi pula, ia juga sudah cukup lelah.

Yuki memegangi tangan Sora dengan erat, tangisnya mereda. Perlahan ia mulai berani memeluk lehar Genji.

Genji terdiam saat melihat Sora mengelus kepala Yuki.

"Pintar," gumam Sora saat melihat Yuki sudah mulai tenang di gendongan Genji. "Ayo, Genji."

"Pegang tanganku."

"Ung?" Sora menonggak menatap Genji.

"Aku bisa gila jika kau sampai hilang lagi."

Sora terkikik geli, ia lalu memeluk tangan Genji yang bebas, menempelnya kepanya di lengan Genji.

Genji tersenyum kecil, ia kemudian mulai berjalan menuju pusat informasi.

Baiklah, dua bayi untuk hari ini. Pertama Yuki, bayi yang kehilangan ibunya. Dan juga Sora, bayi beruangnya.

o..O..o

"Genji, Yuki lucu ya?" Sora mengusap pipi gembul Yuki dengan jari telunjuknya. Yuki nampak tertidur nyeyak dalam gendongan Genji, mungkin karna sejak tadi lelah menangis.

"Hm." Genji hanya bergumam. Ia masih asik dengan ponselnya, berusaha mengubungi Jimin.

Sora semakin gemas saat Yuki menggeliat dalam gendongan Genji. Ia terkekeh kecil lalu mencubit pelan pipi Yuki.

"Silakan, Tuan, Nyonya."

Sora dan Genji sontak berdiri saat seorang satpam membawa sepasang suami istri kehadapannya.

"Yuki!" Sang istri langsung beralih menggendong Yuki saat Genji memberikannya. Ia mencium pipi putrinya berkali-kali seraya memeluknya erat.

"Terimakasih. Terimakasih banyak."

Sora dan Genji hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Nee, sama-sama, Bibi," ujar Sora.

Merasa tidurnya terusik, Yuki membuka matanya. Ia memekik senang saat melihat wajah sang Ibu. sementara wanita itu hanya tersenyum sambil memeluk Yuki.

Sang suami langsung mengulurkan tangannya. "Nikaido Taiga."

Genji menyambut uluran tangannya. "Takiya Genji."

"Ini istriku," ujar Taiga seraya merangkul istrinya sekilas.

"Nikaido Fumi."

Taiga beralih mengulurkan tangan pada Sora. "Nikaido Taiga"

Sora membalasnya. "Aizawa Sora."

Fumi dan Taiga nampak kaget. "K-kalian belum menikah?"

Sora dan Genji berpandangan sekilas. Lalu menggeleng. "Belum, Paman, Bibi. Kami belum menikah."

"Ah kudoakan semoga kalian cepat menikah," ujar Fumi.

Wajah Sora seketika memerah mendengar perkataan Fumi.

"Kalau begitu kamu pamit pergi dulu," pamit Taiga.

Fumi tersenyum tipis. "Sekali lagi terimaksih banyak," ujarnya dan Taiga bersamaan.

"Neechan, Niichan." Yuki melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaa," Sora ikut melambai pada Yuki. Mengingat beberapa jam terakhir yang ia lalui bersama Yuki.

"Ayo, Sora."

Sora menoleh. "Mau kemana?"

"Kita temui Jimin dan Jeje."

Sora mengangguk. "Ayo."

o..O..o

"Sekarang katakan padaku kenapa kau bisa berpisah dengan Jeje?"

Sora memainkan minuman yang ada di pangkuannya, kakinya bergerak gugup di bawah sana. "Aku melihat Yuki tadi. Saat Jeje memesan burger, aku melihat Yuki sedang menangis sendirian, aku tidak tega. Akhirnya aku menghampiri Yuki."

"Lalu," Genji meletakan satu tangannya di sandaran kursi kayu di belakangnya. "Kenapa kau dan Jeje tiba-tiba pergi? Bukankah aku dan Jimin sudah bilang untuk menunggu sebentar?"

Sora mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menunduk, tidak berani menatap Genji. "Maafkan aku."

"Aku dan Jeje, ingin pergi ke rumah sadako. Karna itu kami pergi," sambung Sora.

"Pergi kemana?" tanya Genji.

"Rumah sadako," ulang Sora pelan.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak pergi kesana?"

Genggaman Sora pada minumannya semakin erat. "Maafkan aku."

"Siapa yang memaksamu masuk?"

Sora mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap Genji sebentar lalu menggeleng. "T-tidak ada yang memaksa. Aku masuk karna keinginanku sendiri."

Genji menautkan alisnya. "Benar?"

Sora mengangguk.

"Kau yakin tidak ada yang memaksamu?"

"U-uhm. Aku masuk karna keinginanku sendiri."

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau mulai berani mengingkari janjimu sendiri? Kau sudah janji untuk tidak pergi kesana, bukan?"

Mata Sora mulai berkaca-kaca saat mendengar perkataan Genji. "Genji, aku-"

"Kau membuatku kecewa, Sora." Genji menghembuskan napas, ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi lalu mulai bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Genji. Maafkan aku."

Genji hanya bergumam kecil, ia membuka aplikasi game dalam ponselnya lalu mulai bermain.

"Genji." Sora mulai menggoyang-goyangkan paha Genji. Berharap dengan begitu, Genji akan melihatnya. "Maafkan aku."

"Hn, aku memaafkanmu," ucap Genji acuh. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada game di ponselnya.

Air mata Sora mulai menetes. Ia tahu Genji tidak benar-benar memaafkannya. Ia masih terus mengguncang paha Genji. "Genji. Dengarkan aku."

"Iya aku mendengarkanmu. Kau minta maaf, bukan? Aku memaafkanmu," ucap Genji lagi. Masih dengan nada enggan juga mata yang tak sedikitpun melirik Sora.

"Genji."

Isakan Sora semakin terdengar. "Genji."

Merasa diabaikan, Sora mengambil paksa ponsel Genji. Dengan cepat ia membuka casing ponselnya lalu melepas baterai ponsel itu.

"Apa yang kau laku-" mata Genji sontak membulat saat Sora melempat baterai ponselnya ke rerumputan rindang di belakangnya. "Sora-"

"Kau tidak mau mendengarkan aku," potong Sora.

"Ambil barang yang kau buang tadi," titah Genji.

"Tidak mau."

"Ambil, Sora."

"Aku bilang tidak mau!" Sora memberikan ponsel Genji yang ada di tangannya. "Kau tidak mau mendengarkan aku. Kau bahkan mengacuhkanku demi game itu!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Sora mengigit bibirnya semakin kuat. Air matanya kembali menetes. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Genji. Ia benci diacuhkan, apalagi oleh Genji.

"Jadi, baterai ponsel itu lebih berharga dari aku?"

Genji menyerit. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi. Aku tahu itu!" Sora bergegas bangkit, berjalan menuju rumput tempat ia membuang baterai ponsel Genji tadi.

Tiba-tiba Genji merasa menyesal telah mengacuhkan Sora. Bukan reaksi Sora yang seperti ini yang Genji inginkan. "Sora," panggilannya melembut. Ia menghampiri Sora yang tengah sibuk mencari baterai ponselnya. Genji mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Sora.

"Lepas! Aku sedang mencari baterai ponsel kesayanganmu." Sora menghentakan tangannya, berharap cengkraman Genji bisa terlepas. Masih dengan matanya yang terus mengeluarkan air mata, Sora kembali mencari baterai ponsel yang seingatnya ia buang kesini.

Genji menghela napas. Dengan terpaksa ia menarik tubuh Sora agar gadis itu menjauh dari rerumputan. "Sora aku tidak bermak-" Genji kembali menghela napas saat Sora tiba-tiba memeluknya. Ia membalas pelukan Sora, mengusap rambut Sora dengan tangan kanannya.

"Maafkan aku, Genji." Isakan Sora semakin kuat. Ia takut Genji tidak mau memaafkannya.

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang, aku memaafkanmu, Sora." Genji kini mulai mengusap air mata Sora. "Sshh, sudah jangan menangis. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis seperti ini."

"Kau ini." Jemari Genji masih bermain di helaian rambut Sora. "Aku tahu Jeje yang memaksamu masuk."

Pelukan Sora pada Genji semakin erat. "Genji, maaf."

Genji mengelus punggung Sora. Ia lalu mengangkat dagu Sora, membuatnya bisa melihat manik caramel yang basah oleh air mata. "Kenapa tidak mau bilang, hm?"

"A-aku takut kau marah pada Jeje."

Genji tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu menepuk kepala Sora. "Kau ini."

"Lain kali, jangan pernah melakukannya lagi."

"U-uhm."

"Genji," panggil Sora kemudian.

"Hm?"

"Baterai ponselmu," cicit Sora.

Genji melirik sekilas ke rerumputan. "Jangan di pikirkan."

"Tapi-"

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan."

"Genji. Maafkan aku."

Genji kembali tersenyum tipis. "Daijoubu, Sora. Daijoubu."

o..O..o

Jimin berjalan bersama Jegun di sampingnya. Setengah jam yang lalu Genji memberitahunya jika ia sudah menemukan Sora. Dan Genji menyuruh Jimin dan Jegun untuk datang ke dekat miniatur gunung Fuji yang ada di taman bermain tersebut.

"Hei, Jeje. Kau ingat? Masih ada sepuluh kali lagi."

Jegun menghela napas panjang. "Ayolah, Jimin. Jangan membahasnya terus," dengus Jegun.

"Ah, itu mereka." Jegun melihat Sora dan Genji tengah duduk di kursi panjang. Sora nampan bersandar di bahu Genji. Sementara Genji asik memainkan rambut Sora.

"Sora!"

"Ah syukurlah kau baik-baik saja kupikir kau, eh- kau menangis?" Jegun tersentak saat melihat mata dan hidung Sora memerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Genji? Mau memarahi Sora ya?! Aku kan sudah bilang, aku yang memaksanya masuk ke rumah sadako!" Jegun beralih mengelus pipi dan rambut Sora. "Ya ampun, Sora. Katakan padaku apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Ayo katakan."

Sora menatap Genji, berharap Genji bisa membantunya. "Aku, aku baik-baik saja, Jeje. Genji tidak melakukan apa-apa kok."

"Jangan bohong. Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"A-aku melihat kucing. Jadi, aku menangis."

Jimin menyenggol pelan siku Genji. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku lupa, aku mengacuhkannya," sahut Genji. "Dan kau tau bagaimana reaksinya."

Jimin menghela napas. "Dasar bayi beruang. Lalu bagaimana kau menemukannya?"

"Memancingnya dengan madu."

Jimin terkekeh pelan, begitu juga dengan Genji.

"Jadi, kita mau kemana?" tanya Jegun dengan masih memegangi bahu Sora.

"Jeje, bagaimana jika kita ke 'Light Area' di sana akan ada banyak lampion. Pasti indah."

Jegun mengangguk kecil. "Tapi itukan baru buka nanti malam."

"Sebentar lagi malam," ujar Jimin. "Kita berkeliling saja dulu. Makan, berkeliling, setelah itu kesana."

"Aku setuju," ujar Jegun. "Bagaimana, Sora?"

"Aku juga setuju."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita cari tempat makan. Aku sedikit lapar. Aku yakin kalian juga," timpal Genji.

"Ide bagus. Cacing di perutku sudah menggelar konser tunggal."

Sora dan Jegun terkikik saat mendengar ucapan Jimin. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju kedai makanan terdekat.

o..O..o

Mata Jegun dan Sora tak berkedip saat melihat betapa indah bangunan di hadapannya. ratusan lampion warna-warni terpasang di sana sini. Setiap sudut dilapisi oleh lampu beraneka ragam. Mulai dari bagunan menyerupai rumah, kursi taman, pinggiran kolam ikan, juga patung. Semua dilapisi oleh lampu-lampu kecil yang indah.

Dengan masih menggenggam tangan Genji, Sora sewaktu-waktu berhenti tapat di depan sebuah patung, atau benda apapun yang menjadi kesukaannya. Matanya berbinar menatap kilauan cahaya yang terjadi di hadapannya.

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri setiap sudut Light Area. Sampai saat mereka melewati tiga buah bangunan yang menyerupai rumah kecil dengan satu pintu di depannya yang terbuka lebar, membuat akses bagi siapapun masuk kedalamnya. Jimin yang berjalan bersama Jegun di belakang Sora dan Genji, menarik tangan Jegun untuk memasuki bangunan itu.

"Eh? Kena-"

"Stt, diam."

"Tapi Sora-"

"Dia bersama Genji. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Potong Jimin.

Jegun menatap Jimin heran. "Kenapa kau membawaku masuk kesini?"

Jegun mulai merasa tidak enak saat melihat wajah mesum Jimin. "Ish, menjauh! Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak! Aku mau menyusul Sora."

"Tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kita di sini, Jeje."

"Jimin! Aku benar-benar akan menendang bokongmu kalau kau sampai macam-macam!"

Jimin tertawa pelan. "Aku hanya ingin menangih janjimu, Sayang." Jimin tiba-tiba mengecup pipi kiri Jegun.

"Sepuluh."

"Genji lihat! Jingaa," pekik Sora saat melihat sebuah bangunan yang dihiasi lampion berwarna jingga.

"Ayo kesana, Genji." Sora menarik tangan Genji. "Jeje ay- eh, dimana Jeje?"

"Bukankah tadi mereka ada di belakang?" tanya Sora.

"Seharusnya begitu," sahut Genji.

"Ayo cari mereka."

"Tidak mau kesana?"

Sora menggeleng keras. "Kita cari Jeje dulu."

"Baiklah, ayo."

Sora dan Genji berbalik, mencari Jegun dan Jimin. Setiap ada bangunan yang bisa dimasuki, Sora melirik sekilas, saat tak menemukan Jimin atau Jegun ia akan kembali berjalan mencari. Begitupun yang dilakukan Genji.

Sampai di tiba buah bangunan, dia melihat kedalam bangunan paling ujung. "Jeje?"

Namun tidak ada orang ia kembali berjalan, kini berniat memasuki bangunan kedua.

"Jeje?" Sora seketika menutup mulut dan juga membalik badannya saat melihat Jimin dan Jegun hampir saja berciuman. Jegun buru-buru mendorong tubuh Jimin menjauh. Sementara Sora menyembunyikan wajahya di dada Genji, Genji memeluk pinggang Sora lalu menatap jengkel pada Jimin.

Jimin hanya tersenyum lebar, sementara Jegun bersembunyi dibalik punggung Jimin. Wajahnya memerah, hampir saja Sora melihatnya dan Jimin berciuman. Sungguh, Jegun benar-benar malu.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini," dengus Genji.

"Baby Bearmu yang apa-apaan. Bisakah kau membawanya pergi? Aku sedang mencoba menyelesaikan Sembilan Belas Kali ku,' ujar Jimin santai.

Sora mengangkat kepalanya, menonggak menatap Genji. "Jadi, maksudnya sembilan belas kali itu, ciuman?"

Jegun membenturkan keningnya ke punggung Jimin.

'Bagus! Sora pasti mengira aku dan Jimin sudah berciuman sembilan belas kali.' Rutuk Jegun dalam hati.

"Bukan, Sora. Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Kau ingin pergi ke bangunan jingga tadi bukan? Ayo kesana," ajak Genji.

"Jeje?"

"Jeje dan Jimin menyusul nanti." Genji buru-buru mebawa Sora pergi. Tidak ingin otak kekasihnya tercemar karna tingkah Jimin dan Jegun.

"Nah mereka sudah pergi, Jeje. Jadi bisakah kita- ah sakit, Jeje. Lepaskan." Jiimin meringis sakit saat Jegun mencubit perutnya kuat-kuat.

"Kau menyebalkan, Jimin! Selama satu bulan ke depan. Jangan harap kau bisa menciumku. Bibir ataupun pipi, atau dimanapun! Jangan harap bibirmu bisa menempel di anggota tubuhku!"

"Jeje, Sayang. Kau kejam sekali," rajuk Jimin.

"Ini salahmu! Sora hampir saja melihat kita berciuman tadi. Pokoknya satu bulan! Ingat itu, Jimin No Hentai!"

Jegun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jimin. Menyusul Sora dan Genji.

Jimin tersenyum kecil. Tidak yakin ancaman Jegun akan terrealisasikan.

'Apa kubilang. Aku tidak butuh gadis manis. Aku hanya butuh gadis yang bisa membuatku tersenyum karna tingkahnya," batin Jimin.

Jimin kemudian melangkah menyusul Jegun. Setelah sampai di samping Jegun, ia merangkul pinggang Jegun.

"Tunggu aku, Sayang."

"Ish! Menjauh dasar mesum!"

Jimin tersenyum lalu mencubit pipi Jegun.

'Gadis seperti ini yang kubutuhkan'

FIN

 **Baiklah, ini hanya twoshoot yang singkat. semoga kalian suka**


End file.
